Dark Legacy II: Love Amongst War
by ShadowpwnLord79
Summary: Shadow and Rouge are now well into a romantic relationship. But Shade the Echidna has picked up the pieces of Mephiles' Empire, and seeks revenge. Joining his cause is a deadly bounty hunter: Mauve the Bat!
1. Blossoming Emotions

Chapter Eleven: The Fortress of Ultimate Darkness

**Love Amongst War**

**Starring**

**S****h****a****d****o****w**** t****h****e ****H****e****d****g****e****h****o****g**

**R****o****u****g****e****t****h****e****B****a****t**

**S****h****a****d****e ****t****h****e**** E****c****h****i****d****n****a**

**Sonic the Hedgehog **

**Amy Rose**

**M****a****u****v****e t****h****e ****B****a****t**

**K****a****y****n****y****x**** t****h****e ****W****o****l****f**

**K****n****u****c****k****l****e****s**** t****h****e E****c****h****i****d****n****a**

**Chapter One: Blossoming Emotions**

It has been almost ten months since the defeat of Mephiles the Dark and his dynasty of united evils.

Almost ten months since Eggman suffered serious losses and hasn't been seen since, but is probably recovering...

Almost ten months since Shadow proved himself the Ultimate Life Form in battle against Shade the Echidna...

Almost ten months since true love first became admitted...

Shadow the Hedgehog and Rouge the Bat had confessed their love to each other shortly after Mephiles' defeat, and they'd spent every day since then dating.

And Sonic had finally decided to give Amy a chance at a relationship with him, which was turning out alright.

Shadow and Rouge lay together on a blanket on a grassy hill under a starry night. Summer was just beginning, and all was peaceful. Not even Eggman had bothered them since his last defeat.

Shadow had an arm around Rouge, and she was snuggled close to him, caressing him gently.

"Hmm... this is so nice, Shadow" Rouge said softly.

Shadow nodded, and moved his hand to her hair, gently stroking it.

They saw a shooting star go past, and Rouge's eyes glittered in admiration.

She snuggled up even closer to Shadow.

He chuckled, and gently kissed Rouge on the cheek.

"I love you, Rouge" Shadow said softly.

Rouge giggled. "Same thing times a thousand, Shad" she replied, and pecked Shadow on the lips.

Shadow smiled at Rouge, and they kissed again, this time with some passion in it.

When they broke it, Rouge rested her head on Shadow's chest, listening to his heart beat a little faster than normal, as it always did right after they kissed.

The two of them lay like that... comfortable, safe, and in love.

Shadow felt that a piece of what his dear, close, almost like sister friend, Maria, had left behind, was finally being filled.

And Rouge had finally found someone who accepted her, protected her like no one else, who didn't criticize her, and someone who made her feel warm for the first time since she was a child.

"Shadow... I just love being with you like this..." Rouge whispered, hey eyelids getting heavy.

Shadow caressed Rouge's hair comfortingly, making it harder for Rouge to keep her eyes open...

Shadow nuzzled Rouge's small, cute little nose that he'd come to adore.

Rouge scooted her self up a little, closer to Shadow's face. She kissed him briefly, and found herself barely awake.

"I'll get you home, Rouge" Shadow chuckled. Rouge smiled faintly at this, and fell asleep.

Shadow gently lifted her up, one arm carrying her legs the other carrying Rouge's torso.

Shadow casually walked back towards Rouge's house, but saw another couple stargazing on the way back...

Amy sat on Sonic's lap in the grass. They were chatting lightly, and then laughed together at something Sonic said.

Shadow couldn't help but smirk; he felt Sonic and he had finally found something they had in common:

They were both in love with the woman they were closest to.

Amy lay her head on Sonic's shoulder, smiling.

"Sonic... do you love me?" Amy asked.

Sonic smiled back and they kissed briefly.

"Heck yes!" Sonic replied, and Amy squealed and hugged Sonic tightly.

"I LOVE IT WHEN YOU SAY THAT!!" Amy squealed, and Sonic chocked from the tight embrace.

"Easy... does it..." Sonic gasped, and Amy let go.

"Heh... sorry, sweetie..." Amy said, scratching her head.

"It's cool..." Sonic replied with a smirk.

Shadow rolled his eyes and continued carrying Rouge home. Sonic tried to say 'hi', but Shadow ignored him.

Shadow gently laid Rouge on their bed.

They were sharing Rouge's house together until Shadow could find a permanent place to crash, and they had absolutely no problem sharing a bed... heck, they had been since before they'd confessed their true love.

Shadow removed his shoes, and climbed into bed next to Rouge.

"Sleep well, my dark angel" Shadow whispered, and gently kissed Rouge's lips...

And it was returned passionately, much to his surprise...

Rouge rolled on top of Shadow, entwining him in a kiss.

"C'mon Shadow, we haven't had a real kiss session for almost a week now!" Rouge said quickly before locking lips again.

Shadow was only too happy to fulfill her desire.

Shadow rolled on top of Rouge, and licked her neck. Rouge cooed softly, and then moaned a little.

Rouge removed Shadow's gloves, and caressed his white fur passionately while they still kissed.

Shadow chuckled deviously, and slowly began to lower Rouge's body suit...

Rouge giggled. "Going for that area so soon?" she whispered seductively, and went back on top of Shadow...

Shadow smirked, and removed her boots and gloves.

"You're so sexy..." he whispered before kissing Rouge's neck again.

Rouge closed her eyes, and grinned broadly.

"Nah, YOU'RE sexy!" she teased.

Shadow snickered, and began to lower her suit more.

"Let's just leave it at that no one's as sexy as we are" he said, and kissed Rouge's newly exposed flesh.

Rouge giggled. "Deal."

After a passionate night of love-making, and exchanged, truthful 'I love you's', the two lovers slept in each other's arms in a loving embrace.

Their love was as hot as a thousand suns, strong as the mightiest blade, and as powerful as a god.

Nothing could mar it...

And it would strengthen them both for the hardships to come.

4


	2. Evil Revealed

Chapter Eleven: The Fortress of Ultimate Darkness

**Chapter Two: Evil Revealed**

Dr. Eggman tapped his hand nervously.

The menacing doctor hovered in a floating, mechanical weapons-chair (much like on Sonic Adventure 2: Battle), in a dark alley around the deserted part of Westopolis, waiting.

The doctor was surrounded by twenty of his mechs, and one of the oh-so few and newly produced Shadow Androids, who had nearly been wiped out after Mephiles' defeat.

Eggman awaited the arrival of one he'd come to despise and attempted to kill, but was now a partner with.

After the united forces Mephiles had gathered suffered such severe losses, the Black Arms and Metarex were forced to stay together, their numbers otherwise too few.

They were led by Shade the Echidna, who miraculously survived the battle while Red Pine and Mephiles had both perished.

Then again, Shadow and his little friends only fought Shade to the point where he could fight no more; they didn't FINISH him, per say...

Dr. Eggman and Shade had made a deal, one that would benefit them both.

Finally, several Black Arms aliens revealed themselves. There were only four of them, of the elite status.

Eggman saw two, glowing red eyes gleam behind them.

"You have the payment, then?" Eggman asked.

"As agreed, doctor" the being with the red eyes answered, and threw Eggman a case full of cash.

Eggman quickly added it up; the payment wasn't a penny off of the agreed 250,000.

"Good. And as for my end of the bargain..."

Eggman tossed the shadowy being a datapad, containing tons of info and schematics on high-tech weaponry and shielding.

"Very good, doctor" the being hissed. "This will serve well."

"And when shall we meet for our next payment?" Eggman asked.

The dark being laughed, and stepped into the dim light, revealing the black and crimson echidna, hands curled into fists.

"We won't meet again, doctor" Shade the Echidna laughed. "Ever!"

Suddenly, ten Metarex and five standard Black Arms troops approached Eggman and his mechs from behind.

Shade extended his blades. "Annihilate them!" he snarled.

Eggman growled. "You'll pay for this!" he cried, and sent his Shadow Android at Shade...

Who quickly dodged it and sliced it to slivers of scrap.

"How pathetic!" Shade chuckled. "Chaos SPEAR!!"

Eggman flew his craft out of the way just in time to dodge it.

While the doctor flew away, his mechs held Shade's forces long enough for him to escape.

"Well, this is unexpected..." Eggman muttered. "No matter; with this money, I should be able to get the equipment I'll need to heal the damage done unto my armada..."

With Shadow and Rouge

Shadow was in the living room, watching some action-adventure show where the human hero survived unrealistic measures.

Shadow had survived these things for REAL before, but then again, he wasn't human.

He was much more.

Rouge entered the room then, wearing a bathrobe.

"Hey Shad" she greeted, walking over to him.

Shadow smiled at her, and stood up to meet her.

"Hey, Rouge" he replied, and kissed her on the lips.

"Mm..." Rouge cooed, and giggled a little before they broke the kiss.

"I'm going to take a bath, now" she said, heading towards the bathroom.

Shadow nodded, and sat back down.

"Care to join?" Rouge asked with a smirk.

Shadow quickly turned off the TV and ran towards the bathroom.

A bit later

Shadow slowly stepped into the bath, slowly letting the water envelop him.

When Shadow was finally fully inside the tub, Rouge giggled a little.

"You ever take a bath before?" she teased. "You seem like you're new to this."

"I... I usually just take cold showers..." Shadow replied, feeling relaxed.

Rouge smiled and snuggled up to Shadow.

"Mm... it feels different soaked..." Rouge observed as she nuzzled Shadow's fur.

Shadow smiled back, and kissed her again.

Rouge returned it and put her arms around Shadow.

Shadow licked at her face. "Damn, I wish I could determine what you taste like" he teased.

Rouge giggled again. "Love?" she suggested.

Shadow nodded. "Yeah... that's it" he snickered, and kissed Rouge's neck.

They finally stopped kissing, and just sat there together in one of the most romantic/sexy (lol xD) situations possible.

Shadow and Rouge snuggled up to each other, enjoying the sensation of their wet, bare bodies touching...

In some ways, this was even better than what they'd done last night...

Finally, the couple stepped out and dried off.

Rouge dressed into some night clothes while Shadow just put his gloves back on.

Rouge clung to Shadow as they made their way back to the living room, and Shadow stroked her hair.

They sat on the couch, and Shadow started a fire in the fire place, and they cuddled on the couch together.

The couple merely chatted lightly about matters of little importance, or gazed into the other's eyes in comfortable, passionate silence.

Shadow decided to turn on the TV to pass the time.

"Can we watch the shopping channel?" Rouge asked. "Maybe they have jewelry for sale."

Shadow smiled slightly. "Nah, Rouge. There's no need to" he said.

"What do you mean?" Rouge asked, raising an eyebrow.

Shadow smiled at her. "Look between the cushions" he said softly.

Rouge stuck a hand down there, and found something pointy and rock-hard...

She pulled up a golden necklace with a diamond broach of a heart on it.

Rouge squealed in delight. "Oh, thanks, Shad!" she said, and embraced Shadow.

The hedgehog chuckled, and patted Rouge on the back.

"Glad you like it" he said, and kissed her on the cheek.

Rouge rested her head on Shadow's lap, and Shadow caressed her hair gently.

"Hey... what's this?" Shadow said suddenly, looking at the news channel that was on.

"... and G.U.N. has received several M.I.A. signals from eight different G.U.N. engineers and four G.U.N. scientists" the reporter was saying. "Every missing G.U.N. personnel has had similar evidence left behind, including dead G.U.N. guards bearing slash wounds of the same, yet unknown blade type. If you have any information about this, please call the following number..."

Shadow sighed. "I'll bet Eggman's behind it" he said.

Rouge shook her head. "Nah, this isn't quite his gig..." she pointed out. "He prefers all-out battles than kidnappings and secretive murders."

"Perhaps" Shadow agreed, "But Eggman is very weak; extreme cases require extreme measures, I always say."

Rouge sighed. "Perhaps... ah, don't worry about it!" she said, brightening.

Shadow turned the TV off. "Yeah, you're right; if G.U.N. needs us, we'll be there. But until then..." Shadow kissed Rouge on the nose, smirking.

Rouge grinned at him.

Then, the two of them went to bed, and fell asleep.

Hidden Fortress outside Westopolis. Time: 0-1300 hours.

Shade paced the large room where their captives worked hard.

"Very progressive, scum" Shade mused; "But keep at it, or it's the taser-whips! MOVE IT!!"

The captured G.U.N. personnel worked harder and faster at this.

Shade was preparing a massive assault. He would make up for the lack of numbers by giving the Black Arms and Metarex weapons powerfully upgraded by Eggman's technological knowledge; copies of the datapad Shade had were given to each scientist to study.

Of course, even with these powerful weapons, Shadow and his men might still be a problem...

But then, Shade had gathered six Black Arms elite soldiers, and trained each with a sword until they were the best the Black Arms had to offer. And using Metarex-made light-armor, the Black Arms Greats (as Shade referred to them) could take about three times as much damage as any other Elite troop.

The Black Arms Greats also had their armor and swords infused with a copied Chaos Emeralds, courtesy of the Metarex again. It gave the Black Arms Greats twice as much strength and speed.

They were also given Eggman's advanced cloaking technology, so only G.U.N.'s most sensitive scanners could even hint at their presence.

These six would face off with Shadow and the others, and bring them down.

And if that failed, Shade could always look forward to avenging his master's death himself.

And Eggman wouldn't be able to fight back until it was too late...

Shade the Echidna would conquer all in Mephiles' name.

5


	3. Meeting Powerful Foes

Chapter Eleven: The Fortress of Ultimate Darkness

**Chapter Three: Meeting of Powerful Foes**

Shadow awoke the next morning to find Rouge curled up against him.

Shadow smiled, and stroked her snow-white air.

Rouge purred softly, and smiled dreamily as she nuzzled Shadow's chest fur.

"Downy soft..." she whispered quietly.

Shadow's face looked appalled. "'Downy soft'?!" he muttered.

Shadow got out of bed, and stretched wide and yawned, exposing his sharper teeth.

Rouge whined a little bit without Shadow there, but Shadow leaned over and kissed her on the cheek. Rouge smiled again and snuggled up into the covers.

Shadow chuckled a little, and left the bedroom.

Having nothing to do at the moment, Shadow went to the living room and turned on his newly-purchased Xbox 360 Elite (looks just like an Xbox 360, only black instead of white and can hold more memory).

Shadow put in his newly bought Shadowrun game, and started a multiplayer match.

Shadow waited until his username appeared (UltimateAgent), and saw Sonic's and Tails' usernames appear (SuperSonicHero and Techno-Warrior411).

"Damn it... why must I always be pitted with these imbecile spawns?" Shadow growled to himself.

Shadow started the match, chose his character's weapons, and set forth.

Rouge awoke, and was a little disappointed when she saw Shadow had left, but was reassured when she heard Shadow playing his 360.

'Honestly, what do they find so attractive about virtual violence?' Rouge thought to herself. 'Spill some guts, shoot some pretend enemies, big deal. Shouldn't they at least be focusing more on the hand-mind coordination of it all? It'd help a bit with stuff like computer hacking and what-not.'

Rouge changed into her normal pink and black suit, washed her mouth out with Listerine, and came into the living room.

"Morning, Shad" she greeted with a smile.

"Morning" Shadow replied, too occupied by the game to face her.

Rouge 'hmphed' at this, and sat next to Shadow on the couch.

"What're ya playing?" she asked.

But then, Shadow's character fell from a surprise headshot.

"WHAT?! Where the hell did THAT come from?!" Shadow yelled.

Rouge frowned. "Shadow, don't worry, it's-" she started to say, but Shadow wasn't listening.

"I'll get you this time, you damn sniper!!" Shadow challenged.

The ebony hedgehog had his character throw a grenade at a group of foes...

But the explosive hit the wall, and bounced back at Shadow, and blew his character up.

Shadow's eyes widened in fury. "WHAT THE HELL?!" he cried. "DID I TELL THE DAMN THING TO KILL ME?! NO!! PIECE OF FING CRAP!! YOU DON'T KILL THE PERSON WHO THREW YOU!! THE F WITH GRENADES IF ALL THEY SERVE TO DO IS TO KILL THEIR OWNERS!!"

Shadow would've carried on, but he firmly gripped his anger and calmed down a little.

"THIS time, I'll kick their asses!" he snarled.

Rouge looked a little worried. "Shadow, maybe you should-" she was interrupted as Shadow battled Sonic's character one-on-on with katanas.

"Beat THIS, blue boy!" Shadow laughed...

But was sniped again by Tails.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!" Shadow bellowed. "THAT'S SO UNFAIR!! YOU DAMNED FOX!! F YOU!! F YOU!!"

Shadow took the controller and pounded it to bits.

"STUPID LITTLE PIECE OF..." Shadow carried on angrily.

Rouge sat Shadow back on the couch, and gently started rubbing Shadow's shoulders.

"You're worrying too much..." Rouge said soothingly. "Just relax... envelop yourself in how this feels now..."

"Mm..." Shadow closed his eyes, letting Rouge's massage relax practically every fiber of his being.

Rouge smirked. "Now, isn't this better than video games?" she teased.

Shadow's mouth slowly split into a smile. "Mm..." he didn't answer anything after.

Rouge kept one hand massaging Shadow's neck and shoulders, and her other hand rubbed his back.

"You're good..." Shadow said softly, his eyes closed.

Rouge giggled a little, and moved her hand to Shadow's lower-back while her other continued to massage Shadow's neck.

Then, Rouge put her hand on Shadow's tail, and caressed it.

"How cute" she giggled.

Shadow's eyes shot open. "What are you doing?" he asked.

"Shh..." Rouge said, and massaged Shadow's neck a bit more thoroughly. "Let me enjoy something too" she said in a half-whisper.

Shadow nodded, and closed his eyes again, trying to relax.

Rouge grabbed Shadow's tail and slowly moved it around, giggling.

"Your tail is so cute!" Rouge giggled.

Shadow's face went hot, but he didn't stop Rouge...

It actually wasn't so bad.

Finally, Shadow was totally calmed down, and Rouge put her arms around Shadow's chest, still behind him.

"Better now?" Rouge asked.

Shadow turned to face her. "Not quite" he said with a smirk, and kissed her again.

Rouge giggled again...

She was enjoying every moment of her relationship with Shadow, as Shadow was with her.

With Sonic and Amy, while this is happening...

Sonic and Amy were just leaving a restraunt after eating breakfast together on another nice date. Sonic smiled at her, and their arms were entwined. Amy rested her head on Sonic's shoulder, never happier in her life.

And Sonic was really starting to like this; Amy no longer chased him, but instead made him feel warm and secure. Sonic's burden had been replaced by joy and ease.

"So... how about we go exploring somewhere?" Sonic suggested with a grin.

"Aw, Sonic!" Amy whined. "Can't we just walk around the city? It's such a nice day..."

Sonic smirked. "Under one condition" he said, and picked Amy up.

"Sonic, what're you-" Amy started but Sonic ran off at full speed, carrying her firmly.

Amy laughed in excitement; she couldn't remember traveling this fast before.

After running around the city several times and stopping only to get themselves some drinks, they took off again.

Finally, Sonic came to a stop, finally a little tired from all the running. He put Amy down, and she gave him a peck on the cheek.

"That was fun!" Amy said, and hugged Sonic, though not a strangling hug like they usually were.

Sonic chuckled, and hugged her back. "Glad ya thought so!" he said, giving Amy a thumbs-up.

They walked on, holding hands, and they saw (much to Sonic's happiness) a chili-dog stand.

"Heck yes! Let's get some!" Sonic said, getting out some dollar bills. "Seems like there's been more of these heaven stands every time I kick Eggman's fat butt!"

Amy smiled at him. "Well, you ARE famous, Sonic-poo" she cooed.

Sonic turned a little red at this nick-name. "Well... er, yeah, I guess..." he said, trying to regain his cocky attitude.

They bought their chili-dogs (Sonic had three), and they went on their way (Rouge was giving Shadow a massage at about this time).

"So... what now?" Sonic asked.

"How about we go to my place and watch a movie?" Amy suggested.

Sonic smiled. "Sure! Can we watch 'Talladega Nights'?" he asked.

Amy frowned a little. "Sonic, everyone in that movie is an impolite idiot" she said.

"Well, yeah, but they go so fast!" Sonic said.

Amy sighed. "Sonic, maybe we should..." Something caught Amy's eye.

"What's that?" she wondered, pointing above them. Sonic looked, and saw three figures shrouded in darkness going off in one direction.

"Hmm... looks like trouble" Sonic said. "Amy, listen. I'll take you home, we'll watch the movie after I'm finished here. It'll be no trouble."

Amy wanted to go with Sonic, but she felt it'd be faster if she let Sonic handle it, so she nodded. "Okay, but no longer than an hour" she said.

Sonic chuckled. "No problem!" he said, quickly dashed Amy home, and then returned to the pursuit in less than three minutes.

Shade and two Black Arms Greats landed in an old warehouse, and waited.

"The Black Hands should be here by now..." Shade muttered.

Finally, about two dozen figured entered. They were all common street thugs by their appearance; tattered clothes, piercings and tattoos, and they wielded weapons like crowbars, baseball bats, chains, pipes, and some were even wielding magnum-pistols and bayonets (long, sturdy knives).

They weren't super-intelligent exactly, but weren't as dumb as they looked, either.

These were the members of the Black Hands gang, the most powerful gang in the world of crime. They'd even managed to stay hidden from G.U.N., all their operations carried out carefully as the most experienced thieves. Eggman had once hired them to steal Chaos Emeralds and relate information to him, but after Eggman's defeat at the hands of Sonic and the Gizoid (in Sonic Battle), the Black Hand gang disbanded from Eggman. Shade had worked hard to set up a meeting with them.

One member stepped forward, wielding a machete and a long crowbar.

"We're here" he said. "Now, whaddya want?"

Shade smirked and bowed slightly in a more respectful greeting. "I am Shade the Echidna" he stated. "And I have a proposal for you; join us!"

The leader there scratched his head. "What's in it for us?" he said.

"Increased profits, high-tech weaponry and protection money, and more depending on how well you serve us" Shade replied.

The leader narrowed his eyes. "What will you have us do?" he asked.

Shade knew they weren't going to join unless they were certain it was worth the price...

Admirable for gang-scum.

"You must serve as my muscle; the numbers I have are in the low thousands only. With you, we'll raise to the tens of thousands! And then, we'll crush the government, and rule this world together! Support will be given to you in battles, of course."

The leader thought it over, then snickered. "On one condition; I call all th' shots!" he said.

Shade frowned. "Don't be difficult, friend" he growled lowly. "Doing so will have severe consequences."

The leader laughed. "Ooh, big talker, eh?" he mocked. "NO ONE commands the Black Hand gang!

The other gang members cheered in unison.

Shade growled. "Kill this fool!" he told the Black Arms Greats. They bowed, and stepped forward.

The Black Hands leader readied his crowbar. "Come get it, freaks!" he laughed, and charged at the aliens...

Who disappeared after touching buttons on their arms.

"What the hell?!" the gangster had time to say before being sliced to bits by invisible blades, and then crushed by powerful feet.

The other Black Hand gangsters gasped.

The Black Arms Greats reappeared, and saluted Shade.

"Any other objections?" Shade asked.

The Black Hands bowed to him.

Shade chuckled. "Excellent. Now, I'll escort you to our fortress. Bring your fellow gang members their afterwards."

Sonic, meanwhile, watched the whole thing, and couldn't help but wince when the gangster was obliterated.

"Sickos, alright" he muttered. Then Sonic shattered the window, and dropped down into the dingy warehouse.

Shade snarled at him, and the gangsters glared.

"It's that blue hedgehog-freak!" one yelled.

Sonic smirked. "I may not look normal" he said, "But who cares if I can kick all your butts in under 50 seconds?"

Sonic faced Shade. "Should've known you'd be back" he commented. "None of my enemies take the hint the first time!"

Shade scoffed. "My quarrel is with the other who claims to be the Ultimate Life Form, not you" he snorted.

Shade motioned at the Black Arms Greats. "You two, take care of this pest!" he ordered. "Meet me at the base once he's done with. Don't kill him, though... I'd like to finish all my foes at once, and myself."

Shade ran out with the gangsters close behind.

Sonic chuckled. "Bring it, aliens!" he challenged.

The aliens vanished, and Sonic tried to find out where'd they come from...

And was smashed across the room, and crashed into a few dingy, rotting wooden boxes.

"Okay... stronger than I'd expect..." Sonic muttered, but had an idea.

He rolled into a ball, and shot himself to the opposite wall and ricocheted across the room.

Finally, Sonic hit one, revealing the strong alien.

"Hah! This'll be a cinch!" Sonic laughed, and threw a punch at the alien...

Who dodged it and slashed Sonic's torso with its sword.

Before Sonic could recover, the other alien seized Sonic by the throat, making it look like the blue hedgehog hovered in the air. Then the alien threw Sonic through the window, and Sonic hit the wall of a neighboring building, and he slumped to the ground.

"Target down" one alien sneered, and reactivated his cloaking shield. "Let us return now."

Then they returned stealthily to their fortress.

Shadow was in sleep, dreaming a peaceful dream of him and Rouge under the starry night, gazing at the moon with each other.

He held her closely, and Rouge held him back. They kissed, and loved...

When suddenly, a large blaring sound awoke him.

Shadow grumbled as he realized that his wrist communicator was ringing.

It was about 11:00 at night, and he slept with Rouge in her bed, the bat snuggled up tight to him as usual. Shadow answered the communicator before it woke Rouge up.

"Agent Shadow the Hedgehog here" Shadow said with a yawn.

It was the G.U.N. High Commander.

"Agent Shadow, I need you and Agent Rouge down here NOW" the stern man said stiffly.

Shadow frowned. "Sir, what's wrong?" he asked.

"I'll explain it to you in person; it's took risky to say over a distance. Get over here NOW."

The link was closed.

Shadow sighed.

"Very well, then" Shadow muttered, and gently shook Rouge a little.

"Hmm? What...?" Rouge said sleepily as she woke up and yawned.

Shadow smiled at her. "Hey Rouge" he said gently. "You awake?"

"I am now" Rouge grumbled. "What's up?"

"G.U.N. needs us. It sounded pretty urgent" Shadow explained.

Rouge sighed. "Alright, just let me get dressed" she said, grabbed her normal day-time clothes, and went to change.

Shadow put his fire-skates back on and made some quick coffee while he waited. Finally, Rouge came out. Shadow handed her a cup.

She smiled at him in thanks, and quickly gulped it down.

"Well, let's go" Rouge said.

Shadow nodded, they left the house, mounted his motorcycle, and took off.

8


	4. A New Battle

Chapter Eleven: The Fortress of Ultimate Darkness

**Chapter Four: A New Battle**

Shadow and Rouge were being briefed by the G.U.N. commander on what the organization had recently learned.

"...So Sonic was found in a deserted area of the city, battered and unconscious near an abandoned warehouse" the commander concluded. "If Amy hadn't found him sooner, Sonic might not have survived. He'll be alright now, though."

"Wonderful" Shadow said without emotion, not really concerned of Sonic's fate. "What do we know of the attackers?"

The G.U.N. commander sighed. "Well, from what we've been able to get out of Sonic, they're Black Arms aliens, even stronger than the Elite troops" he told them glumly.

"Black Arms freaks?!" Rouge said, startled. Shadow's eyes widened slightly.

"I thought with Mephiles gone those goons were out of the picture!"

"Hmph. Our enemies are persistent in the sense they always make comebacks" Shadow pointed out. "Eggman more than proves that."

The commander nodded sadly. "All too true, Agent Shadow" he agreed. "Truer than you know."

"Meaning?" Rouge asked, folding her arms casually.

The commander shook his head, stood up, and began pacing the room.

"Sonic reports that Shade the Echidna was leading these aliens" the commander said. "Yet another of our enemies has returned."

"Shade?! Damn it!!" Shadow snarled. "How long until these people take the freakin' hint?!"

"It gets worse" the commander said. "Sonic wasn't 100 clear, but we managed to gather that Shade is hiring street thugs for muscle. And the aliens that beat Sonic up are powerful; stronger than Black Aliens should be."

"With respect sir, I'm not Sonic" Shadow said with a ghost of a smile. "My abilities as Ultimate Life Form would allow me to do things Sonic can only dream of."

"I'm well aware of Professor Gerald's improvements on your combat abilities, Shadow" the commander said sternly, maybe a little angry. "You attacked a G.U.N. force several years back, remember?"

Shadow sighed and nodded. "My apologies, sir" he said, gritting his teeth in an effort to sound respectful.

Rouge's ears went down a little in sympathy. "With respect, Sonic and his buddies did, too" she pointed out.

The commander waved this aside. "That's hardly the matter now" he said. "These aliens are extremely well trained. They also possess cloaking technology even beyond Eggman's achievements. And these Black Aliens use swords in combat only, so that laser fire won't pinpoint their direction. They also possess Metarex armor-plating and Chaos Emerald copies to provide them with increased reflexes, strength, speed, and agility. Sonic says Shade referred to them as 'Black Arms Greats'."

"Ooh, scary" Rouge said with a chuckle. Shadow smirked at this. The commander didn't scold them, though.

"So, what are we to do, sir?" Shadow asked.

"I have another group of well-experienced agents handling all we can, now" the commander said. "A curfew has been place on Westopolis, Central City, and their neighboring towns. G.U.N. security is more alert now, and we've got police out in more numbers and on constant patrol. For now, you two are to remain on call until I need you when we find something. Clear?"

"Yes sir" Shadow and Rouge said, nodding respectfully.

"Good. You may leave" the commander said.

Shadow and Rouge saluted, and left the room.

When they were outside the command center, Shadow snarled and hit the wall.

"Those mongrels can never leave me in peace!" he growled. "It's always something! Why don't these fools just give up and leave us be?! We've proven ourselves stronger a dozen times over!"

Rouge shrugged. "Hey Shad, we've got to earn our pay somehow, huh?" she said with a smirk. "Besides, I thought you LIKED fighting."

"I do, at times, but this is just sickening!" Shadow said. "Besides, I only fight for the destruction of those evil bastards, not for 'fun' or whatever, like Knuckles."

Rouge shrugged again. "Hey, let's do something fun tonight, just to take our minds off this" she suggested.

Shadow brightened slightly at this. "Yeah? Like what?"

Rouge smiled and went over to him.

"First, I thought we'd go see a movie" she said. "We'll agree on one."

Shadow nodded, his mouth slowly cracking into a smirk. "Mm hmm..." he replied softly.

"Then, I thought we'd go out to a nice, romantic dinner" Rouge whispered seductively. "Then, we'd go back to my place... and maybe... fool around a tad" Rouge finished while licking her lips.

Shadow snickered, and kissed her on the lips.

"You're so sexy, you know that?" Shadow whispered. "Just part of the reason I love you so much."

Rouge giggled and put her arms around Shadow's neck. "What else do you love me for?" she asked with a touch of curiosity.

"You're always there for me, we understand each other more, I feel warm and powerful with you at my side, offering your sympathy, and you make me happy when I feel like I'll never be happy again... you've given me reason to live again..." Shadow said sincerely.

Rouge's eyes sparkled, and she embraced Shadow.

"I love you too, Shadow" Rouge whispered. "You're there for me, too. You've rescued me in the tightest spots, the few times I actually feared for my life, you've shown me warmth jewels never offered... and you've given me a bigger purpose in life."

Shadow smiled at her, and they kissed again.

Time slowed under the fabric of passion and love in this moment. Seconds turned to hours as their lips moved about, expressing their feelings to one another.

When they broke, Shadow smiled gently.

"Now, let's go see that movie" he said. Rouge nodded, grinning, and they left.

In Sonic's Room

Amy held Sonic's hand tightly. The blue hedgehog was conscious and healing fast, but Amy was still very worried.

"I-I'm sorry our date had to go like this..." Amy said, tears forming in her eyes.

"Hey, don't sweat it!" Sonic said with a smile, and wiped away Amy's tears. "I'll be back on my feet in no time, and then we'll kick those aliens' asses, and THEN compensate for our ruined date!"

Amy smiled gently. "You're so brave, Sonic..." she said, resting her head on Sonic's chest.

Sonic stroked Amy's hair. "Thanks" he replied simply.

Amy smiled up at him, and nuzzled Sonic's face.

"You're warm, too..." Amy added.

Sonic chuckled, and kissed Amy on the cheek.

"No different for you!" he half-teased.

Amy smiled at Sonic, and kissed the blue hedgehog on the lips.

The kiss slowly evolved into a passionate one, the biggest one the couple had had yet.

And they enjoyed every second of it.

Especially Amy, but Sonic would reach her level of powerful affection in time.

Back with Shadow and Rouge, about five and a half hours later

Shadow panted as he collapsed next to Rouge, totally spent.

Rouge panted as well, her eyes closed as the aftermath of her pleasure passed.

Shadow pulled the blankets back over them, and Rouge snuggled up close to him, and Shadow held her tight, savoring how warm her bare body was this close.

Rouge opened her eyes slightly to look at him.

"That might be your best one yet, Shad" she teased in a sleepy voice.

Shadow smiled drowsily back at Rouge as she softly caressed Shadow's chest fur (again).

"Thanks... and you were good too, you know..." Shadow replied.

Rouge smiled back, and they kissed a final, passionate kiss.

"I love you, Shadow..." she said.

"I love you too, Rouge" Shadow replied, and they fell asleep.

At G.U.N. Headquarters

A G.U.N. officer came rushing into the commander's office, barely pausing to salute.

"Sir! We've spotted something!" he reported.

The commander stood up and approached. "What is it, lieutenant?" he asked.

"Sir! We've spotted several dozen street-thugs gathering around downtown Emerald Town. They're being led by two more of those aliens. As far as we can tell, they're the same ones that attacked Sonic!"

The commander nodded. "Well done. What're they doing?" he inquired.

"Sir, they're going to launch an assault on Emerald Town tomorrow afternoon. We've sent a hundred G.U.N. mechs to watch over the town."

The commander nodded. "Very good. I'll send help to them tomorrow morning. You may leave now."

The lieutenant saluted again, and left.

The G.U.N. commander chuckled to himself.

"Time to checkmate your king, Shade the Echidna..." he growled

4


	5. An Ally and an Enemy

Chapter Eleven: The Fortress of Ultimate Darkness

**Chapter Five: An Ally and An Enemy**

**The Next Day**

Shadow and Rouge were escorted in a G.U.N. vehicle to Emerald Town's beach, where several other G.U.N. personnel had set up a small headquarters for the mission.

Shortly after Shadow and Rouge had eaten their breakfast, they were called by G.U.N. to head to the beach immediately for their briefing.

Basically, they were to scout ahead and locate the gangsters without being spotted and report their position back to G.U.N. Once they had, G.U.N. would close in on them while other forces barricaded all possible escape routes. Then, the gang members there would be apprehended.

"...And after you've reported back, join in the fight. There's a chance Shade or those powerful Black Arms will be here too" a G.U.N. officer finished explaining.

Shadow nodded. "We'll be back shortly" he said. Him and Rouge nodded at each other, and left.

In a Different part of Town...

Shade extended one of his blades and casually sharpened it a bit with a whetstone.

One Black Arms Great stood with him, the alien's hand gripping the hilt of its sheathed sword, eyes darting warily back and forth.

"Master, when do we strike?" it asked in a deep voice.

"Shortly, shortly..." Shade replied. "Once my mercenary arrives, and I give him the details, we launch. I don't want Shadow the Hedgehog and his little girlfriend interfering with this operation."

The Black Arms Great nodded, and glanced over at the Black Hand gangsters.

Some were just hanging around, leaning on a wall, or observing their new high-tech shield-penetrating unlimited ammo laser rifles. These new guns packed almost as much punch as a G.U.N. missile launcher. One Black Hand member switched the setting from 'rapid' to 'heavy blast', which was the most dangerous and most powerful setting the rifles had, capable of destroying a G.U.N. vehicle in two hits, or even one hit if it landed a critical spot.

Shade tested his claws' strength by slicing a disposed crowbar to slivers, and finally, the mercenary he'd been waiting for arrived.

The black and crimson echidna turned to see a bat-silhouette.

"Ah, so glad you're here, Mauve" Shade greeted.

"You expected me later?" the male bat replied in a smooth, silky and semi-cold tone.

Mauve the Bat approached Shade, revealing an intimidating figure.

Mauve had his ears pressed down under a black bandana, but Mauve had cut holes to allow room for his large ears to poke out. Mauve was built strong and sturdy, and wore rather ghetto-like clothing, including a slightly-worn black leather jacket that was only a little more than halfway buttoned (showing off his chest), and somewhat-baggy dark jeans with a small hole on the left knee.

Mauve was an attractive male, with exciting, almost dangerous bright-green eyes that seemed to glow amongst his black fur and dark clothing.

Concealed in his jacket were an assortment of throwing-bombs (similar to Rouge's, only these were dark-blue and had the symbol of a skull on them), Chinese throwing-stars, and over a dozen different small daggers, excellent for throwing as well.

Last but not least, Mauve had a sturdy yet rusty katana hidden under his jacket, the blade was a fold-up, and the hilt was tucked into his belt.

Mauve was a very dangerous mercenary, and he'd taken down foes dangerous even by Sonic's standards.

"I trust you're not going to go back on our payment?" Mauve asked, leaning against a wall and flipping a foreign coin with his left hand.

"Of course not" Shade replied coolly. "All 75,000 is with us, and 10,000 of it will be paid upfront, and the rest on completing the job."

Mauve pocketed the coin, and approached Shade.

"Let's see it" he said, smirking slightly.

Shade motioned to a Black Hand gangster, and the thug brought Mauve a case full of cash.

Mauve quickly added it up, and nodded.

"Very well. I'm to hold off this 'Ultimate Life Form' and his bat friend until you've struck?" Mauve asked.

Shade nodded. "Correct. If they don't find us, G.U.N. will strike too late" he explained.

Mauve waved this off. "Yeah, yeah... whatever" he said. "My only business is the promised money; a mercenary's gotta stay sharp, you know."

This said, Mauve spread his powerful black wings and soared off stealthily.

With Shadow and Rouge

Shadow leapt on top of a house, and Rouge soared over to land next to him.

They were in a rather old part of Emerald Town, one which housed only a few residents and had only one or two grimy stores open.

"Another glimpse at bad-guy hangout paradise" Rouge muttered. "I don't have a problem with coming around these places, it can get exciting, but would it kill the bad guys to live in places a LITTLE more hygienic? How is it they haven't picked up an STD floating around in the air?"

Shadow couldn't help but snicker a little at that, but grew serious again.

"You see anything?" he asked. "The sooner these street-goons are locked up or smashed down, the better."

Rouge squinted her eyes around. "No... wait, I think I hear something..." she observed. "Over there!" Rouge indicated with her pointer-finger.

"Well, let's go!" Shadow said, and leapt to the roof-top nearest to where Rouge was pointing.

"Just a couple more blocks away!" Rouge told him while soaring alongside Shadow.

But then, a small sharp object stuck to the ground just an inch in front of Shadow's foot, halting them both.

"Ah-ah!" a voice said. "I'm afraid this district is closed off to your likes!"

Rouge landed, and she and Shadow turned to see a bat land next to them.

The bat smiled rather casually and his sparkling green eyes gleamed dangerously.

Shadow scoffed. "Friend of yours?" he asked Rouge.

She shook her head. "Nah, I don't even know anybody who'd tie down their own ears" Rouge said.

The bat stretched his arms out and popped his knuckles and fingers. "The name's Mauve" he greeted. "And I'm afraid my current employer says I can't let you anywhere near him."

"Yeah?" Shadow said with a sinister chuckle. "Did your employer also mention I've kicked too many asses to count?" Shadow attempted a Homing Attack on the bat...

But Mauve casually side-stepped the attack and landed a powerful kick on Shadow, making the hedgehog sprawl on the ground.

"Tsk. Temper, temper..." Mauve said, shaking his head.

Rouge narrowed her eyes at Mauve, and charged the bat. She attempted a roundhouse-kick, but Mauve ducked under it, grabbed Rouge's other leg, and slammed her on the ground.

"Ooh... soft, are we?" Mauve laughed, his fingers feeling Rouge's thigh.

"Bastard!" Rouge yelled, flipped around and kicked Mauve in the face.

"Gah!" Mauve quickly regained himself as Shadow got back into the fight.

"Chaos SPEAR!" Shadow cried, firing the deadly energy.

Mauve scoffed, and soared out of the way.

"Try this!" he yelled, and threw dozens of Chinese throwing-stars at them both.

Shadow dodged them, but one star lodged itself into his back.

"Argh!! Damn it!" Shadow yelled, and slowly eased the star out...

Just as Mauve locked Shadow in a choke-hold.

Shadow tried to release himself, but the dark bat was surprisingly strong. Shadow chuckled though, and warped out of the bat's grasp.

Rouge attempted to attack Mauve's flank, but he rear-kicked Rouge in the stomach, knocking the wind out of her.

"ROUGE!!" Shadow cried, and tackled Mauve down.

The bat growled in the struggle, and kicked Shadow off, and threw a dagger at him.

Shadow caught the dagger and threw it right back, but Mauve drew his katana, blocked it, and started slashing at Shadow.

Shadow dodged all the blows, and head-butted Mauve in the chest.

Mauve grunted, and Shadow trip-kicked the bat over, and took the katana from him.

Shadow pressed his foot down on Mauve's chest, and pointed the katana at Mauve's neck.

"Who are you working for?" Shadow asked, glaring at him.

Mauve chuckled. "You'll find out..." he said, covertly reaching inside his jacket.

Shadow pushed the katana harder at Mauve's neck, drawing a tiny trickle of blood.

"Answer me!" Shadow said, pressing his foot down harder.

Mauve laughed, and threw a bomb right into Shadow's face, and it spewed smoke everywhere.

"What the-?!" Shadow exclaimed before choking and wheezing.

Shadow felt Mauve punch him across the face, and kicked the katana out of Shadow's hand, and took it back. Then Shadow felt Mauve jump-kick him in the chest, but saw nothing as smoke blinded him and choked his lungs.

When the smoke finally cleared, Mauve stood about fifty feet away from Shadow.

The bat beckoned mockingly. "Is this the best the 'Ultimate Life Form' has to offer?" he taunted.

Shadow growled, warped behind Mauve, and punched the bat across the building.

Mauve grunted, and threw another dagger at Shadow. Shadow dodged it, but Mauve took advantage of Shadow's brief distraction and kicked Shadow down.

Mauve drew his katana, and intended to finish Shadow, but a bomb clanked behind him and exploded, sending Mauve soaring off the building.

Shadow turned to see it was Rouge who had thrown the bomb, and smirked.

"Nice work" he admitted.

Rouge smiled back. "He can't see me coming" she said in a somewhat boastful sort of way.

Before Shadow could reply, however, Mauve soared back up, and threw two bombs of his own, the explosions knocking Shadow and Rouge on their backsides.

Mauve snickered. "You're really light with dismissing your enemies, ain't ya?" he chortled.

Shadow pushed himself to his feet. "We're ready to go on as long as you are!" he challenged.

Mauve soared higher, and threw another dagger down, nearly nicking Shadow's quills.

"Then come get me!" Mauve taunted.

Rouge 'hmphed', spread her own powerful wings, and flew up towards him.

Mauve threw a bomb at her, but Rouge threw one of her own, and they both exploded on impact.

They soared towards each other, and clashed.

Rouge attempted a double-kick, which Mauve only caught a glancing blow from, and then kicked Rouge across the head. She grunted, and flew back, and her fist caught Mauve on the jaw, making the male bat cry out in pain.

But then, Mauve head-butted Rouge's forehead, and flew back down towards Shadow, who was just starting to head towards the area Rouge indicated earlier. Mauve seized Shadow by the neck, and before the hedgehog could warp away, Mauve tossed him through a window. The bat then picked up Shadow and carried him back out, and threw him back down on the building. Shadow grunted, and managed to leap away from Mauve's next attack and kick the bat in the back of the head.

Mauve growled, and threw three more daggers, and the last one slashed Shadow across the left arm.

But Rouge flew down again, and she kicked Mauve aside.

The devious bat regained his feet, and snickered.

"My job here is done" Mauve said. "Now to collect my pay. Perhaps we'll meet again on my next assignment." With that, Mauve spread his wings and flew off.

Shadow growled, and fired a Chaos Spear, but Mauve was quickly out of range.

"Damn it..." Shadow panted.

Rouge got out some bandages and healing ointment for Shadow's wounds. They weren't serious, but the blood had to be stopped.

"He was tough... maybe as tough as me..." Rouge admitted. "I don't think I've seen someone that experienced in a long time."

Shadow inhaled sharply as Rouge dabbed on the ointment. "Next time I see that bat, I'll tear his wings off..." he grumbled.

Rouge finished putting on the bandages, moved around Shadow, and sat on his lap.

"Now, now, don't get too angry" Rouge said, putting a finger on Shadow's lips, which curled into a devious smirk.

"You're right..." Shadow said softly, and Rouge kissed him on the forehead.

"Now c'mon, we still have a mission to do!" Rouge said, standing up.

Shadow nodded, and took off after her.

With Shade and his men

Shade oversaw the Black Hand members escape with their profits and supplies.

With this, they'd be able to build the greater, heavier-ordinance weapons in Eggman's schematics.

Also, with the metal they'd taken, Shade had been told the Metarex would be able to make more of themselves with it.

Soon, only three crates were left to be taken, and no sign of G.U.N., meaning Mauve had earned his pay.

Shade then directed the Black Arms Great to oversee the last of the shipments, and warped back to the hideout.

Unknown to the alien or the Black Hands, another being watched them...

A powerful being.

A being who's soul felt the pain of sorrow, but was diluted by moments of happiness between now and when the tragedy had occurred...

Meanwhile, not far from Shade's "transaction...

Kaynyx the Wolf was just a pup, over 50 years ago when his life of ease and happiness had ended by the hands of a very dark being, one which the black and crimson echidna once served.

Kaynyx was now a powerful being, if somewhat elderly. But still, due to a few modifications thanks to Professor Gerald Robotnik, he felt and seemed about 20 years younger than he really was. Muscles rippled through his gray, furry body, and an intelligent and calculating mind to wield it, two pale-blue eyes like the calm, cloudy sea, and an honorable sense of loyalty and duty.

A sense that was still extended to the little girl who had been shot due to a cruel twist of fate, and then finished by the blade of the dark being whom the echidna served at one time.

Kaynyx saw these evildoers go about their business, and knew they had to be stopped.

Kaynyx bellowed, and charged forth, smashing into a Black Alien with enough force to break half the bones in its body.

The Black Hands members gasped as they saw their mighty enforcer fall with such ease, and they opened fire on the large, muscular wolf.

Kaynyx's blue eyes suddenly glowed a dazzling, almost insane sapphire color, his muscles hardened like steel, and he charged forward. The lasers still hit him, but didn't do anything remotely serious.

Kaynyx picked up two of the members, and slammed them together, knocking them unconscious and breaking a few ribs. Kaynyx let them fall, and grabbed the rifles from the other four thugs, and crushed them with his bare hands.

"If you surrender now, I shall spare you" Kaynyx said gently yet firmly, and let a little aggression into his tone.

The Black Hand members put their hands up, speechless in fear.

Then, two new people arrived. Kaynyx turned to see a female bat and a male hedgehog approach.

"Looks like we missed the excitement" the bat mused, and turned to see Kaynyx. "Whoa! Who's this pelt?" she exclaimed.

Kaynyx nodded, trying to not feel offended by the 'pelt' remark.

"I am Kaynyx the Wolf" he said, and bowed. "You are?"

"Rouge the Bat" she said with a gentle smile.

The hedgehog folded his arms. "Shadow" he said simply.

Kaynyx's eyes widened. "Shadow the Hedgehog? The one created by Professor Gerald?" he asked.

Shadow nodded. "What business is it of yours?" he asked accusingly. "Do you serve Shade the Echidna?"

"No... I do not serve anybody associated with evil" Kaynyx replied, sounding insulted by the prospect. "I've been looking for you... it has to do with a mutual acquaintance, I guess you could say?"

"What do you mean?" Shadow asked

"We have much to discuss" Kaynyx said. "Let us discuss this in a safer area."

7


	6. The Whole Truth

Chapter Eleven: The Fortress of Ultimate Darkness

**Chapter Six: The Whole Truth**

The gangsters Kaynyx had managed to apprehend were being contained, and were scheduled to be interrogated soon.

Shadow and Rouge had been scolded a little because of their failure, but they got off easy when they told the command staff of Mauve and the possibility he was working for Shade.

Kaynyx had been honored by G.U.N. for assisting in the operation, and when they learned the muscular wolf had no place to stay, they lent him a room in G.U.N. Headquarters.

Kaynyx convinced Shadow to speak with him in private (with the exception of Rouge) so he could tell Shadow something important.

The three of them were seated in Kaynyx's room.

The wolf looked nervous, and occasionally scratched his ear, trying to find out where to start.

Finally, he drew in a deep breath and said; "Shadow the Hedgehog, I doubt you remember me, but we met many years ago on the ARK."

Shadow frowned. "No, I do not recall you..." he said.

"Understandable" Kaynyx affirmed. "It was brief, and your mind was not the mature one you have today."

Rouge smirked a little at the thought of an immature Shadow.

"I myself was just a pup then. But anyway, Gerald tested some of the augmentations he gave you on myself, including the one that stopped you from aging. Because of this, I will live approximately 30 years longer than my otherwise normal lifespan, and I shall remain healthier too. I've also been given the ability to willingly trigger a power that hardens and strengthens my muscles when I feel angry. This ability was an early prototype to your ability to draw Chaos Blast from your anger, Shadow."

The hedgehog nodded.

"But besides that, the most important thing is this;" Kaynyx said...

"I know who caused and led the attack on the ARK."

Shadow's eyes widened and Rouge put a comforting arm around him, knowing Shadow was unstable on this subject.

"Who caused it?" Shadow asked.

Kaynyx sighed.

"Mephiles the Dark" he answered. "I trust you know him?"

Shadow's mouth fell open. "Mephiles led the attack?! How?!" he demanded.

"My guess is that he went back in time to alter events to make you who you are now, Shadow the Hedgehog" Kaynyx said. "My sources tell me he tried to recruit you a couple years back."

Shadow nodded.

Kaynyx sighed again. "Now Shadow, I think it is time I tell you why I've been scarred, just as you have" he said.

Flashback

Kaynyx's POV

Maria Robotnik was so kind to me, she fed me, tended to me when Gerald's injections made me even just a little sick, and she nursed me to health.

Gerald was a good man as well, but his desperation to create the Ultimate Life Form forced him to try some cruel and unusual experiments on me, though Gerald took it as lightly as possible.

For the 4 years I lived there, I was happy.

But that life ended when the humans attacked and destroyed all I knew.

The researchers were captured, and those who resisted were killed.

I frantically tried to find Maria...

I found her, mortally wounded yet clinging to life with all her strength, setting Shadow the Hedgehog free to earth.

I heard the hedgehog's anguished cries as he was launched, and it hurt my heart to know he was even closer to this kind girl than I was.

Maria slumped to the ground, and then more humans entered. To my surprise, they removed the bullet and tended the wound...

Though not completely.

Then, their leader entered.

He had a dull, lifeless grey hue, and had dangerous, powerful green eyes full of havoc.

The leader appeared human, but I could tell by looking at his eyes that he was not.

The leader ordered the human troops to prepare their interrogation tools, and he picked Maria by the throat, and slammed her against the wall as my heart cried in anguish. I tried to get closer, but the humans were watching too closely.

"Where is the creature?!" the leader shouts in a voice cold and lifeless as death.

Maria struggled. "Ugh... Shadow will come back and stop you, you monster!" she breathes.

The leader ordered the troops forward, and they prodded her with electrical devices, and she screamed in agony. I was petrified at the sight.

But Maria refused to betray Shadow's whereabouts.

"Bah! Leave her to me!" the leader says. The humans saluted, and left.

The creature now turned into the cruel, mocking shape of a dark hedgehog and formed a blade on its right hand with some sort of dark ooze.

"Suit yourself" the creature said. "You shall not be the first Mephiles the Dark has killed, not even close. Nor will you be close to the last..."

I rushed in, and pounced on Mephiles, trying to save Maria. I bit, clawed, anything I could do.

But Mephiles threw me into a tube with great anger, sealed it shut, and set the sequence to send me out.

"I have had enough of your insolence!" Mephiles cried, and brought his blade down on Maria...

And she fell forever into oblivion.

My heart was grievously wounded, and my mind fell into darkness from anguish.

I landed on Earth, and I've tried to heal my emotional turmoil ever since.

End Flashback and POV

Shadow closed his eyes tight, trying to blot out the tears that were forming. Rouge put her arms around him comfortingly, and gently nuzzled his neck. Shadow firmly gripped her hand in turn.

Kaynyx himself dabbed away a solitary tear. "I thought it was important that you know the truth... that Mephiles had been planning to make you like this for a very long time, and that it was he who manipulated events so that he could lead an attack on the ARK."

Shadow drew in a shaky breath, and nodded. "Mephiles is dead now though, so perhaps Maria can find some peace" he said.

Kaynyx nodded. "That is good" he said. "But now, I think it is important that we concentrate on the threat at hand."

Shadow nodded, and stood up. "I thank you for this information, Kaynyx the Wolf" he said, "But I must be going now."

Shadow and Rouge left the room, and Kaynyx left shortly after to see if G.U.N. needed him for anything.

On Angel Island

Knuckles paced the altar where the Master Emerald rested.

After it had been stolen by Mephiles' forces in their effort to summon Iblis, Knuckles had become even more cautious and alert.

Knuckles examined the Master Emerald closely, to ensure that nothing was wrong, and paced around again.

But then, he heard the infuriating sound of flapping, and turned to see a figure flying towards him.

Knuckles growled. "LISTEN ROUGE, GET ANY CLOSER AND I'LL-" he started to yell, but a bomb fell down and knocked Knuckles down.

The figure landed. "Guardian of the Master Emerald, eh?" the figure said, and Knuckles realized it was a male. "More like guardian of the bread box."

Knuckles stood to see a bat in ghetto clothing and dangerous green eyes smirk at him.

"What are you, Rouge's brother or something?" Knuckles asked, confused.

The bat sputtered, and smirked wider. "The name's Mauve" he said; "And the only thing I know about Rouge is that she has a nice bod. And secondly, my employer is paying me 100,000 to get that shiny rock from you."

Knuckles snickered, and popped his hands. "I'd like to see you try!" he shouted, and threw a powerful punch at Mauve.

The bat laughed, side-stepped the blow, and kicked Knuckles down.

The red echidna growled, and jumped into the air, and punched Mauve down.

The bat grunted, and threw a dagger at Knuckles. The echidna dodged it, but Mauve kicked Knuckles in the head, punched Knuckles in the chest, and then picked Knuckles up by the arm, and tossed him down the altar, sending Knuckles crashing into every step, bump or rock there was on the way down.

"That was easier than expected" Mauve snickered. The cunning bat approached the large, glowing Master Emerald, tied it up with rope, and took off with it.

But Knuckles ran right back up. "BRING THAT BACK!!" he shouted, ripped off a huge piece of rock from the altar, and hurled it at Mauve.

The bat dropped the Master Emerald, dodged the boulder, and dove for the large gem again.

But Knuckles soared towards him, and tackled Mauve down, desperately trying to maul him.

Mauve snarled, and finally managed to kick Knuckles off of him, turn around and kick the echidna in the face.

Mauve then picked up the Master Emerald, and took off.

Knuckles pushed himself back on his feet, and was about to give chase, when Mauve tossed about four bombs back at him.

Knuckles survived it, but when the smoke cleared, Mauve was gone.

"DAMN IT!!" Knuckles bellowed.

At G.U.N. Headquarters

Kaynyx was speaking with Shadow. It was dark out now, and they were discussing what they'd just learned from the interrogation results of the Black Hand gangsters.

It wasn't much, but they did give some vague plans Shade had to organize every single criminal force they could find and unite them into one, big force and use their new high-tech weaponry to wage war against G.U.N. But that was all they'd managed to get out of the street-thug scum.

"If we can locate their main fortress, we can stop them now" Shadow was saying. "Then we'd be able to see what Gerald's experiments on you make you capable of doing, my friend."

Kaynyx 'hmphed' at this. "Perhaps. This 'Shade the Echidna' you speak of sounds dangerous... he could possibly be even stronger than you."

Shadow chuckled in an almost evil manner. "I've defeated him before. We are matched in almost every way, though. He has a little more brawn, and I have a little more speed. I just need to use that to gain the upper hand."

Kaynyx nodded, though he still had some lingering doubts.

Shadow didn't mind conversing with Kaynyx; in some ways, they were like brothers, having similar abilities and both of them were made the people they were by Professor Gerald.

"Shadow the Hedgehog, I don't mean to pry, but who is that female bat you are so close to?" Kaynyx asked.

"That's Rouge" Shadow told him. "She's my... uh, you know... er, you know..."

"Girlfriend?" Kaynyx suggested.

"Well... yeah" Shadow said, going a little red in the face.

"Do not be afraid to admit it, Shadow. Love is a wonderful thing, and I'm happy to hear you share it with someone" Kaynyx said with a chuckle. "Have you been together long?"

"Yeah, almost eleven months now" Shadow said with a nod. "In fact..."

Shadow pulled out a small box with a deep, purple velvet around it, and inside it was a 24-karat ring with a purely diamond band and priceless jewels engraved in it.

"I'm going to ask her to marry me" Shadow told Kaynyx, going an even deeper red in the face.

Kaynyx nodded, and gave Shadow a somewhat-rough pat on the back. "When do you plan to ask her?" he asked.

"In no longer than a week" Shadow said. "...But, hey. Enough of this mushy-crap. I-"

Shadow's wrist communicator went off, and he answered it.

"Shadow, we've just got a visit from Knuckles the Echidna" the voice of the G.U.N. commander said. "It seems the same bat that held you and Rouge off took the Master Emerald back to his 'employer'. I need you and Agent Rouge down here ASAP."

"Yes sir" Shadow replied, and left with a nod of farewell to Kaynyx.

6


	7. Shade's Revenge

Chapter Eleven: The Fortress of Ultimate Darkness

**Chapter Seven: Shade's Revenge**

Mauve finally landed in the base where Shade was sheltering all his forces.

Mauve wiped some sweat off his forehead, and lugged the Master Emerald to Shade's quarters.

The room was quite large, two hidden turrets right above the entryway ready to fire upon any trespassers. And dozens of Black Arm Elite troops and the toughest of the Black Hand gang members lined the path to Shade, wary to protect their master. And further on as Mauve walked down the path up to Shade's small throne, poison-dart holes from the ceiling were ready to be fired anytime someone who was even suspected of treachery entered.

Luckily, Mauve was a mercenary, and Shade had to make an acceptation for him or lose a valuable asset.

Mauve finally got the Master Emerald up to where Shade was, and breathed deeply.

"There's your rock, now where's my dough?" Mauve demanded.

Shade clapped his hands and a Metarex guard brought forth the case with the promised 100,000 in it.

Mauve nodded. "You're making me quite wealthy, echidna" he said with a smirk. "What's my next assignment?"

Shade stood up. "I want you to capture one of G.U.N.'s best agents" he told the bat. "I believe you may've already met her; Rouge the Bat?"

Mauve's smirk grew a bit wider. "Yes. And how much will you pay?" he asked.

"165,000" Shade told him. "It's the most I can offer until the Black Hands bring in more profits. And don't worry; they soon will."

Mauve tapped his foot. "Shadow the Hedgehog will be there too, most likely" he said. "I always demand more money for missions that put me at greater risk."

Shade's eyes narrowed. "What, you saying you can't handle them?" he said.

"That's a lot coming from someone who got his ass kicked by them" Mauve retorted. "I can handle them, but if you want this job done, I need at least 170,000, take it or leave it."

Shade growled again. "165,000 is a generous offer in these arduous times" he said, gritting his teeth. "I lost one of my Black Arms Great soldiers in our last operation. I'll lend you assistance if you need it."

Mauve sighed. "Very well. Lend me a couple of your invisible aliens and we'll call it good" he said. "But I demand more than 175,000 for my next assignment."

Shade nodded. "Of course, Mauve" he replied, brightening a little. "You continue to prove yourself a most valuable ally."

Mauve nodded, and three Black Arms Greats appeared out of thin air.

"I want you to assist our friend here in apprehending Rouge the Bat" Shade told them. "She shall prove a most valuable hostage, I'm sure. Even if we can't get information out of her, we'll no doubt be able to get Shadow to squeal."

The Greats nodded, saluted, and disappeared again.

Mauve rolled his eyes. "All this saluting and bowing stuff makes me sick" he muttered.

With that, Mauve left the room with the camouflaged soldiers behind him.

Shade, meanwhile, ran a hand over the Master Emerald, and smiled.

"Plug that into the energy room, and activate the exterior shields, turrets, and scanners" he told some nearby Metarex. "With this thing running our power, this base will be even more impregnable."

At G.U.N. Headquarters

Sonic was back on his feet again, and this greatly pleased Amy. Sonic walked down the hallway, Amy riding on his back with her legs wrapped around Sonic's stomach, and her arms wrapped around his neck.

Amy was almost beside herself, constantly kissing Sonic's face all over, making the blue hedgehog laugh and occasionally tickle her sides.

Shadow and Rouge, meanwhile, were not quite in such high spirits.

They'd just been assigned a mission to investigate everything they could to find out what it was Mauve's employer (now suspected to be Shade, as there were several signs pointing to that), wanted with the Master Emerald, and to find where all these forces were gathering.

They could call in any support from G.U.N. that they wanted, but were on their own at the time being.

"I hate all these secretive operations and investigations" Shadow snarled. "Whatever happened to good old-fashioned infiltrate and destroy and open-battle missions?"

"Hey, this is what we agents are trained for, Shad" Rouge said with a smile. "Besides, think of the rewards we'll get once we've done this!"

"I have no interest in objects; they provide no real happiness" Shadow snorted, but then looked right at Rouge with gentle eyes.

"I guess... that's something only you and Maria have done" Shadow said quietly.

Rouge smiled at him.

It was odd; before they'd even started a relationship, Shadow would've closed her off and kept everything all bottled up, but after nearly eleven months of serious, romantic dating, Shadow was finally opening up to her and becoming softer towards her.

"Aww... Shadow, you're cute when you talk like that" Rouge said with a mischievous giggle.

Shadow smirked and chuckled, but as he did his face started to turn red; this still needed some getting used to.

Rouge nuzzled Shadow's shoulder a little, and they walked out of the base together.

Outside

Shadow took Rouge to a grassy, solitary spot far from G.U.N. or the city, or any people.

It was just them, sitting together watching the sun set.

The sky was turning into warm colors, that blend of fading daylight with the beautiful night sky. Dark turquoise and warm pink colors blended with the light indigo as the sun slowly disappeared over the horizon.

No one was around for miles, adding to the security the two lovers felt with each other.

Rouge sat on Shadow's lap, resting her head on his strong shoulder while he gently had his arms around her, leaning his head a little on Rouge's.

Rouge also had one arm around Shadow's waist and the other she used to twirl a finger in Shadow's white chest fur.

Shadow nuzzled Rouge's cute little nose and gently kissed her forehead.

"I love you, Shadow..." Rouge said quietly.

"And I love you, Rouge" Shadow replied, gently stroking Rouge's back. "I wish this could last forever..."

"So do I, Shadow..." Rouge replied.

Shadow was silent for awhile, thinking about what they'd just said...

And he remembered the beautiful ring he still had with him...

"Rouge... there's something I want to ask you" Shadow said quietly.

"Hmm? What is it?" Rouge asked, her ears perking slightly.

"Yes Shadow-poo, what is it?" a cool voice asked from behind them.

Shadow's first reaction was panic that someone had caught him in a lovey-dovey situation, but then he felt great anger when he rolled up off the ground and saw who is was.

Mauve stood there, snickering.

"You..." Shadow growled, his eyes narrowing into deathly slits.

"The one and only Mauve!" the bat chortled, leaning against a tree. "Ah, what a lovely scenario; you two, all romantic and lovey-shit and what-not, a gorgeous sunset... the only thing missing is a damsel in distress..."

Mauve charged at them.

Shadow growled, and charged forward to meet him.

Mauve spread his wings, and created a gust that knocked Shadow off-course, and then he jump-kicked Shadow right in the head.

Rouge delivered her own jump-kick to Mauve's chest, but the devious bat retaliated by roundhouse kicking Rouge aside.

Shadow snarled viciously to try and help her, but was then knocked aside by an unseen force.

"Say hello to the Black Arm Great soldiers!" Mauve laughed, and blocked a punch from Rouge.

Shadow punched fiercely and wildly, trying to hit his invisible foes, but they evaded him.

Shadow growled, gathered up his energy, and a Chaos Blast surged through him, revealing his foes.

Rouge, meanwhile, had taken a dagger Mauve had thrown, and was using it to block her foe's katana. Rouge finally pinned Mauve's blade down with her boot, and lodged the dagger into Mauve's shoulder. The bat howled in agony.

Rouge just laughed. "You like that?!" she chortled, and stabbed Mauve's other shoulder.

The bat's eyes glowed dangerously. "YOU DAMNED BITCH!!" he yelled, and punched Rouge in the stomach with all his might, making Rouge gasp, drop the dagger and double over.

But Mauve was relentless: he kicked Rouge in the head, picked her up, and gave her a body slam.

Then, with one final blow, Mauve knocked Rouge unconscious.

"ROUGE!!" Shadow screamed, and punched one of his foes' head in so hard the skull literally caved in.

Then Shadow knocked the other two together and tossed them aside, and ran at Mauve with all his speed.

Shadow tackled the bat down, but Mauve managed to kick him off, and then he threw a Chinese throwing-star at Shadow and lodged it into Shadow's leg.

The hedgehog gave a cry of pain, but still attacked Mauve, determined to protect the one he loved, the only one he had left.

Shadow ran at full speed and slammed into Mauve, knocking the bat aside. Then Shadow struck him across the face with his fist, knocking a tooth loose.

Mauve, however, just chuckled and spat the bloody tooth out.

"I covered that star with paralysis material from the Black Aliens, hedgehog!" Mauve laughed. "Your leg won't be able to move for about three hours starting... now!"

True enough, and to Shadow's horror, he could no longer control his right leg, and he fell over.

Mauve picked Rouge up, and administrated her with a substance that'd keep her unconscious for another five hours.

Then the bat flew off with her. "See you later, Shadow the Hedgehog!" Mauve laughed.

Shadow growled, and fired many Chaos Spears at Mauve, hating the bat with every fiber of his being.

The two surviving Greats, meanwhile, activated their cloaks and left.

Shadow laid there, tears blinding his eyes, painfully reminded of how he'd failed to protect Maria. Shadow breathed heavily, feeling more lost than ever before.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUGH!!" Shadow bellowed in agony. "NO! NO!! DAMN IT!! NO!!"

At Shade's fortress

Mauve lifted Rouge's limp form by the neck for Shade to examine. The echidna lifted the beautiful bat's chin up a little, and she groaned faintly.

"A beautiful specimen, really" Shade mused. "Guards! Lock her up in the interrogation room, but keep her healthy."

Shade turned to face Mauve again. "I don't have any big assignments yet, but there's a bonus of 1,500 for you if you can get much useful information from the bat when she wakes up."

"Certainly. May I use any method I want?" Mauve asked with a smirk.

"Any method" Shade snickered. "Now I believe my debt to Shadow the Hedgehog will soon be paid off..."

5


	8. Retaliation

Chapter Eleven: The Fortress of Ultimate Darkness

**Chapter Eight: Retaliation**

Several Metarex accompanied a group of the Black Hand's toughest members to a meeting place where another powerful gang (though not as numerous or as experienced as the Black Hands) was supposed to meet so they could form an alliance.

They stopped, and waited for the gang members of the Bloody Scythes to reveal themselves.

And waited...

And waited some more.

Finally, after several hours, a dozen thugs appeared, each with some type of blood-red scythe-emblems attached to their backs.

But before anyone could say a word, the gang-members opened fire on the Black Hand members, using high-tech weaponry as well...

They were soon cut down to size, not a single Bloody Scythe member even remotely harmed.

Then, their leader entered the room, his feet sending a metallic CLANK throughout the room.

The android's red eyes gleamed. "Well done" Metal Sonic mused. "Now, we must return to Eggman and tell him that we've secured his profits..."

G.U.N. Headquarters

Sonic and Amy were now speaking with Kaynyx.

The large wolf was very interested in what he was learning from the couple, including all their adventures, together and independently.

"... So then Eggman sends his Egg Emperor flying right at us, right?" Sonic explained to Kaynyx, making a flying-motion with his hand. "Then, Knuckles and Tails combine with me to use a Team Blast on the sucker, and we knocked him right outta the sky!"

Kaynyx smiled. "Sounds like quite an achievement, Sonic the Hedgehog" he said as they walked down a hallway, not really knowing where they were (they were near the command center).

"You bettcha!" Amy said, and pecked Sonic on the cheek. "He's the best Hero the planet's ever seen!"

"Aw... jeez, thanks Amy" Sonic replied sheepishly.

Kaynyx chuckled, but then, the nearest door was slammed open so hard it fell apart.

Everyone turned to see a wounded Shadow there, breathing heavily, a half-crazed look in his eyes.

"Shadow! Your leg's bleeding, what happened?!" Kaynyx asked as he and Sonic and Amy hurried forward.

"ROUGE!! THAT DAMNED FUCKING BAT TOOK ROUGE!!" Shadow bellowed, trying to get past them.

"Whoa, Shadow, slow down, man!" Sonic said, trying to restrain Shadow by the shoulder. "What happen-?" Sonic was cut off as Shadow snarled violently and struck Sonic across the face. Amy squealed in horror and ran to Sonic.

"SHUT UP!! WE HAVE TO GO AFTER HER, YOU IMBECILE!!" Shadow continued to bellow. "SHE COULD ALREADY BE DEAD!!"

Kaynyx frowned, and seized Shadow by the shoulder and held him at arm's length.

"LET GO, YOU OVERSIZED FURBALL!!" Shadow yelled, squirming desperately to escape Kaynyx's grasp.

Kaynyx held onto Shadow until the hedgehog's fury had sub-sided. Sonic dabbed his cut lip with a tissue Amy had given him.

"Shadow, what happened?" Kaynyx asked calmly.

Shadow drew in a deep breath and choked, fighting the tears welling up in his eyes.

"Mauve... he... he came for Rouge and took her..." Shadow said quietly. "I... she... I was too weak... I failed her, just like I failed Maria... I fail everybody!!" Shadow's hands formed fists. "Everyone I form an attachment with is taken from me!! We HAVE to go after her, NOW!!"

Kaynyx sighed. "Shadow, I understand" he said. "But first, calm down. Is there anything we can do to locate Rouge?"

Shadow finally regained his bad-ass demeanor, and nodded, slowly.

"If Mauve hasn't destroyed her communicator, we can trace a signal to it" Shadow suggested.

G.U.N. Computer Room

Sure enough, they were able to lock onto a signal. It was faint, as Mauve had probably damaged it and thinking it was enough.

"Never seen you so steamed about Rouge, Shad" Sonic said, careful not to be annoying. "About a year ago, you'd only be mildly pissed about this."

"How I feel towards others is none of your damned business, Sonic!" Shadow growled.

Shadow breathed deeply. "I'm betting this is also where our enemy has made their base" he thought aloud. "If we can gather enough force, we can strike and eliminate them all in one, swift blow. But first, let me infiltrate the place and get Rouge to safety."

Knuckles was in the room too (he was using the place as a base while he searched for the Master Emerald). "You think the Master Emerald is there too?" he asked.

"Couldn't care less, but quite possibly, echidna" Shadow said. "Kaynyx, can I trust you to help G.U.N. in this?"

"I'd be proud to, Shadow the Hedgehog" Kaynyx said solemnly. "G.U.N. has offered me a position among their ranks; I think I'll take up that offer."

Shadow nodded, the base readied all weapons and troops for attack, and Shadow left to where the signal was emanating.

Shade's Base, Sub-level Dungeon

Rouge moaned slightly, and awoke. She blinked her eyes to get them adjusted to the bright-light that seemed to shine right at her.

"Whoa... damn... where am I?" Rouge asked no one in particular.

"Ah... so, Sleeping Beauty awoke without a kiss, I see" a voice spoke from the darkness.

Rouge recognized it all too well...

Suddenly, she noticed she couldn't move her arms. Her whole body (save for her neck) was strapped tightly to what resembled an uncomfortable gurney that was standing almost-vertically in a diagonal fashion.

Soon enough, Mauve stepped into the light. "Time to make the bat sing..." he snickered, holding what appeared to be a nightstick like police used, only this one was metal and had several buttons on it.

"Now... how about telling me some things you know, hon?" Mauve asked in a semi-friendly voice.

"I know you're a complete dick..." Rouge said, sticking her tongue out.

Mauve frowned, hit a button on the device he held, and jabbed it at Rouge, and she inhaled sharply and jerked violently as the device sent a painful electric jolt through her body.

"That was the low setting" Mauve said with a smirk. "Let's cooperate a little more, shall we? Tell me; where does G.U.N. plan to strike next? And how do they plan to stop Shade's forces?"

Rouge winced as the pain subsided, and laughed. "No idea. If you weren't such a moron, you wouldn't have taken me before I had learned that."

Mauve snickered, and approached Rouge. "Listen, bat, I can do anything I want to in here..." he said, his hand tracing her thigh. "So, you remain on my good side, okay?"

Rouge scoffed. "Yeah, okay. But first, YOU tell ME something, okay?" she said in a mischievous tone.

Mauve raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"Why are you wearing that crappy garb? You steal them from a beggar, or did you find them in a trash can?"

Mauve growled, set the device for 'medium', and jabbed Rouge with it again. Rouge gasped in pain, and jerked violently and screamed once in agony.

"Now, now, darling" Mauve snickered. "Let's cooperate, shall we?"

Mauve ran a hand across Rouge's cheek. "You're quite a pretty specimen, you know that?"

Rouge opened her eyes, and saw a glimmer of fascination in the wicked bat's eyes.

An idea formed in her head of how to escape.

"Hey, c'mere..." Rouge said, putting on her seductive smile.

Mauve grinned. "Yeah, broad?" he said, approaching slowly.

"Why you working for these goons? You're too good for that" Rouge said.

Mauve scoffed, but he was still clearly interested. "What are you saying?"

"I'm saying, you and I should bust this joint, live our lives and earn our living by stealing money, jewelry, mercenary-jobs... we could be filthy rich by the end of it! And..."

Rouge snickered deviously. "You can only imagine the fun we'd have in the bed..."

Rouge tried not to laugh at herself for saying something like that, like she'd ever do something like that with THIS filth.

But her idea was working so far as she saw Mauve's private friend extend in excitement (oi vay!).

"Yeah... why not?" Mauve said, getting even closer, plainly staring at Rouge's "assets".

Rouge normally would've slapped someone for doing that (except maybe Shadow), but she forced a smiled, and half-closed her eyes seductively. "C'mere..." she whispered.

Mauve immediately locked lips with her. It was disgusting; it tasted like Mauve hadn't brushed his teeth in weeks, and it tasted of old eggs...

Rouge fought her gag-reflex, and tried to look like she was enjoying the kiss...

Slowly, she eased her hand out of her right glove (the strap there was just slightly looser than the others), and tore the device from Mauve, set it for high, and jabbed it right in Mauve's ear.

"AAAAAAUUUUUGH!!" Mauve cried, and slumped forward onto Rouge. Rouge spat, trying to get the bad taste out of her mouth.

"God forbid I ever do something like this again..." Rouge said, going through Mauve's jacket until she found a knife. She used it to cut through her straps, and finally stood free again.

"Hah! Women's charm makes men fall like dominoes!" Rouge crowed at Mauve's slumped-over form. "You better hope you don't cross me or Shadow ever again!"

Rouge grabbed the bombs they'd confiscated from her, and she left the room.

Shade's chamber

A Black Arm soldier approached Shade. "Sir, the latest reports are in" he growled.

"Very good" Shade replied. "How has our gang recruiting efforts done?"

"Well... they thought you should see for yourself, my lord" the alien said, and handed a datapad to Shade with all the intel on it.

The black and crimson echidna's eyes widened. "We were only able to recruiter the Red Dragon gang?!" he snarled. "What of the sixty-five other gangs I wanted recruited?!"

The Black Alien cleared its throat. "My lord, our spies tell us that Eggman has rehired Metal Sonic into his service, and he is gathering the gangs to collect funds to rebuild his robot army" it said.

Shade scoffed. "No matter" he said. "Send word that all Metarex and Black Arms are to deploy to our new air-fortress immediately."

"The one powered by the Metarexs' copied Chaos Emeralds?" the Black Alien asked.

"That is correct" Shade said with a nod. "All modifications have been made to the fortress's final stages of development."

The fortress Shade spoke of was a scientific feat, armed with guns powerful enough to take down a G.U.N. air-destroyer in two hits. Its uses were simply a fall-back spot, however, and to survey the earth from a great height and send images back to Shade.

The energy needed for the factory that built this was provided by the stolen Master Emerald.

"The Black Hand gang and the Red Dragon gang shall remain at this fortress with the Black Arm Greats, Mauve and I. That will be all."

The alien bowed, and departed.

Shortly after, however, a Metarex came running up to Shade.

"My lord! The prisoner... she has escaped!" it said, out of breath.

"WHAT?!" Shade snarled. "Send out our best Black Hand members to search for her, and bar all entrances and exits! Keep any vents or conduits under heavy surveillance! Bring her to me as soon as she's recaptured!!"

"Yes, my lord!" the Metarex replied, and hurried off.

As soon as the Metarex and Black Arms had departed to Shade's secondary, hidden aero-fortress, over a hundred well-armed Black Hands members split into teams and went searching for the escaped prisoner.

But things got even worse.

They picked up an unidentified contact inside the base's exhaust-ventilation system, making its way for the interior.

"Damn it all..." Shade muttered. He faced two of his remaining six Black Arm Great soldiers (some of which were newly trained).

"Make contact with whatever this is, and destroy it" Shade instructed. The aliens bowed, and vanished.

Shade rushed in the next person- a human -, and was impatient to speak with him.

The human wore a lab coat with a G.U.N. insignia on it.

But he was anything but a G.U.N. scientist.

"Dr. Ovator?" Shade asked. "This better be good; I'm in something of a dilemma right now."

"Of course, of course..." the scientist said, polishing his golden-framed glasses for a second.

Dr. Ovator was a distant relative of Dr. Eggman himself (this was resembled only in Ovator's mustache, and while it was jagged and bushy, it wasn't much compared to Eggman's). Dr. Ovator was about eleven years younger than Eggman, but still just as brilliant in scientific warfare and engineering. Ovator had hacked into the G.U.N. labs, using what little authority in the organization he'd had at the time along with excellent hacking skills. This proved to Shade that Dr. Ovator had truly turned his back on G.U.N., and thanks to the access Ovator gave them, Shade was able to kidnap and capture G.U.N. personnel to develop his weaponry.

"Anyway..." Ovator continued. "I have some plans and schematics for some new weaponry you might want to use, sir..."

"I'll have to look at it later!" Shade growled.

"Very well, my lord" Dr. Ovator said pleasantly. "Just know that it could revolutionize your forces!"

With that, the devious scientist departed to Shade's aero-fortress.

Even further more unfortunate for Shade, the unidentifiable contact the scanners had detected was Shadow the Hedgehog.

And he was pissed.

6


	9. The Battle Begins

Chapter Eleven: The Fortress of Ultimate Darkness

**Chapter Nine: The Battle Begins**

Shadow cursed the claustrophobic environment he was in as he crawled as quickly as he could through the ventilation system.

However, his spirits here high, for Rouge's signal was stronger and moving, only meaning that she was still alive.

Maybe she had escaped on her own...

That was likely; Rouge WAS a top of the line agent, after all.

Finally, Shadow reached a duct that led into the base. He punched it open, and jumped out.

"Now, where could Rouge be...?" Shadow muttered, checking the signal...

Just as an invisible force smashed him down.

"Damn it!" Shadow cursed, remembering the invisible Black Arm soldiers who had helped Mauve capture Rouge. He took a swing, but missed the attacker.

A blade suddenly cut into him from behind, making Shadow cry out and fall down.

Another invisible attacker lifted Shadow by the neck, which proved to be a mistake.

Shadow grabbed the invisible hand that held him, and jerked it back as hard as he could.

Normally, it would've been enough to break the wrist, but this Black Alien was tougher than his brethren. Still, it was enough to allow Shadow to escape, and knock it down with a Homing Attack.

But the other attacker slashed Shadow again, and using incredible strength, kicked Shadow down and pinned him with one foot.

"Target down. Proceeding to kill it..." the alien snickered.

But then, another fighter entered the brawl, tackling both Black Arm Greats down.

Much to Shadow's relief, it was Rouge.

The bat was able to sense the aliens' movement with her acute sense of hearing, and kicked one right in the chest, and kicked another in the arm, breaking its stealth generator.

As soon as the alien was revealed, Shadow knocked it down, kicked it up against the wall, and slammed the alien's head so hard the neck snapped.

Rouge ducked under the blade of the other one, but the alien grabbed her and slammed her against the wall. Shadow growled and leapt at his foe, but the alien dodged him as well and head-butted Shadow's chest.

But before the Black Arm Great could make another move, Rouge kicked its sword out of its grasp, kicked the alien about fifteen times in quick succession, and heaved a bomb at it, blowing the alien up against the wall, dead.

Shadow winced at his slash wounds, but still managed to smirk at Rouge. "So, you escaped on your own?" he said.

Rouge snickered. "Of course!" she said. "You doubted less?"

Shadow shook his head. "I guess not."

Rouge went right up to him and gave Shadow a kiss on the cheek. "It's good to see you again, all the same" she said gently.

Shadow smiled back, and nuzzled Rouge's nose. "Good to see you too. You had me worried for a sec..."

Shadow glanced at their fallen foes. "You know, I could've beaten them myself" he told her.

Rouge rolled her eyes and laughed. "If you say so, Shad."

Shadow smirked and shook his head. "G.U.N. will be here shortly to destroy this place" Shadow said. "I say we should lighten up the resistance a bit."

Rouge nodded, and they left the room.

"So, how'd you find me?" Rouge asked as they ran out, wary of any guards or security systems.

"Mauve didn't damage your communicator enough" Shadow said. "Using G.U.N.'s most sensitive scanner, I was barely able to detect it."

"Huh... that bat is even dumber than I thought" Rouge said with a laugh.

Then, they entered a darkened room. Shadow was vaguely aware of what was around him.

"You see anything?" Shadow asked quietly.

But then the whole room was lit up, and they found themselves in a large room with a huge door on their right sealed shut, which was the base's main entrance.

"Well, well... two of my enemies are here now..." a cool, sharp voice spoke.

Shadow and Rouge looked up to see Shade standing on a small flight of steps, surrounded by four more Black Arm Greats.

They heard guns cocking, and saw about a thousand Black Hand members surround them, armed with high-tech weaponry and Black Arm swords. Leading them was Mauve, with his katana extended.

About four hundred more gangsters entered, only these had emblems of Red dragons on their chests. They too had powerful weapons.

Shade chuckled evilly. "Now, your doom is sealed, Shadow the Hedgehog!" he crowed. "At long last, Mephiles shall be avenged!"

Shadow growled, and backed up to Rouge as the horde of foes closed in.

"The bat is mine!" Mauve growled, twirling his sword expertly between his fingers.

Shade extended his claws, and the Black Arm Greats loosed their swords from their sheathes.

"Well... look at it this way" Shadow said to Rouge. "We've fought tons of enemies before, and even if we go down, maybe we'll take that Mauve bastard down with us!"

"Yeah, really reassuring, Shadow" Rouge said sarcastically.

Then, the gang members fired upon them.

Shadow leapt at them, and used chained Homing Attacks to take down a dozen of them, and then he kicked four more aside and used a Chaos Spear to blow about ten more down.

Rouge heaved two bombs at them, throwing off their aim, and then she used a powerful kick to knock a good twenty of them down. After slamming two of them together with their heads, she flew above their fire and cast down more bombs, throwing their ranks into chaos.

Shadow blasted thirty more aside with a Chaos Blast, and then warped all over the place, taking them down rapidly. Then he rejoined Rouge.

"Who would've thought so many scum could be hired off the streets?" Shadow muttered.

"Probably spawned by filth" Rouge said with a shrug.

Then, Mauve moved against Rouge. This time, she was determined to defeat him.

Shadow kept a close eye on them, and never strayed too far from Rouge, but he fought back the horde of Black Hand members and Red Dragon members, not yet intent on going after Mauve (as much as he wanted to).

Rouge worked hard dodging Mauve's numerous attacks, and finally managed to kick Mauve right in the chest.

The bat snarled, backflipped away, and threw two daggers at Rouge.

She grabbed one dagger out of the air, and deflected the other. Mauve redrew his katana, and charged.

Rouge blocked the attacks, and managed to kick Mauve again, this time in the ribs.

Mauve growled, leapt up, and landed two strong kicks to Rouge's torso.

"It's payback time, bitch!" Mauve snickered.

Shadow, meanwhile, couldn't keep up with all the fire that came at him. And for every gang member he fell, two more took his place.

Shadow breathed deeply, and used Chaos Control to freeze time and rapidly kick fifteen Black Hand members and seven Red Dragon members. They all fell, but Shadow was barely able to leap out of a following volley of laser-fire.

Him and Rouge backed up against each other, both panting.

Outside the Base

Kaynyx, Sonic, Amy and Knuckles stood only a quarter of a mile away from the vast entrance of Shade's base.

The entrance was behind a very tall waterfall in the dense jungle of Vast Jungle, located five-hundred and seventy miles southwest of G.U.N. Headquarters.

Once past the waterfall, the entrance was quite easy to see.

Sonic went up to it, and pushed.

"Huh... this thing's sealed tight!" he said.

Amy slammed her hammer against it, but to no avail.

Knuckles' ear suddenly twitched, and his eyes widened.

"I can sense the Master Emerald!!" he said, and ran at the door, slamming away.

"Knuckles! Chill for a second!" Sonic said, pulling the red echidna away.

Kaynyx chuckled, and popped his knuckles.

"Allow me" he said, and approached the door.

Kaynyx took a moment, to think of something that irritated him...

Fleas. God, fleas. They were murder to him...

Kaynyx focused on that irritation, and allowed it to swell into anger...

And he triggered his power.

Kaynyx's calm, pale-blue eyes suddenly flashed a dangerous, dazzling sapphire, his muscles swelled and hardened like steel, and he roared and ran at the door.

Kaynyx threw four powerful punches at the door, sending cracks along it...

Back inside the base

Everyone stopped fighting to turn to the door that was being BANGED!! upon by some unseen force.

Then, a large section of it gave way, and fell, crushing four gang members.

"What the-?!" Shadow exclaimed...

Suddenly, Kaynyx ran in, smashing aside all the gang member in his way, practically invincible.

They opened fire, but it did very little against Kaynyx's tough hide.

Shade directed his Black Arm Greats at Kaynyx.

Then they attacked the wolf, and Kaynyx felt the invisible blows, it added to his anger, and he swung his fists madly, and was finally able to grab two by the heads, and slammed their skulls together so hard they shattered on impact.

The other two swung their swords, but the blades broke on impact, and Kaynyx threw two powerful punches, knocking them both so hard they smashed into a wall, almost every bone in their torsos broken.

Kaynyx finally calmed down, his muscles returned to normal and his eyes became pale-blue once more.

"Good to see we're in time, Shadow" Kaynyx said with a smile.

Then Sonic, Amy, and Knuckles entered, and the three of them attacked the horde of gangsters.

Kaynyx soon joined them, Shadow nodded at Rouge, and they rejoined the fight.

Mauve moved against Rouge again. The two bats exchanged many blows as they punched, kicked, and chopped at each other. Rouge finally was able to punch Mauve in the chest, and trip-kick him down. The bat regained his feet, and jump-kicked Rouge's torso.

Mauve drew his katana, and rushed forward...

But Shadow hit him with a Homing Attack, knocking Mauve down long enough for Rouge to get into the fight again.

"That's not fair!" Mauve growled.

"If you fight one of us-" Rouge said, and kicked the katana out of Mauve's hands; "You fight both of us!" Then, Rouge delivered a mighty spin-kick, and Mauve was smashed up against the wall, and slumped to the ground, groaning.

Shadow knocked down two more gang members, and smirked. "Nice" he commented.

"As always" Rouge said with a wink, and joined him in their fight.

Shade growled from where he was observing the battle, and leapt down to join it.

Shadow glanced at the echidna as he landed. "Rouge, leave this to me" he told her. "We have a score to settle."

"Indeed" Shade said. "I've been looking forward to this rematch."

Shadow charged at Shade, the two clashed, and the battle between the Ultimate Life Forms was on again.

5


	10. The Final ConflictDarkness yet to Come

Chapter Eleven: The Fortress of Ultimate Darkness

**Chapter Ten: The Final Conflict**

Shadow smashed Shade down onto the floor, but the echidna quickly kicked Shadow aside. The black and crimson echidna slashed rapidly at Shadow, who used all his speed to dodge them.

Shadow could tell Shade hadn't grown any weaker since their last battle...

Shade kicked Shadow down, and tried to finish him there by stabbing Shadow right in the eye, but Shadow grabbed Shade's wrist and flung the echidna over. Shade moved with the blow, clung to a wall, and then shot himself back at Shadow, his claws nicking Shadow's chest.

Shadow grunted, and was about to counter-attack, when Shade soared at him again and slammed Shadow into a wall (much like how Knuckles can soar).

Shadow leapt up and attempted a Homing Attack, but Shade countered with his own Homing Attack.

Shadow landed again, and Shade attempted a wide-slash, but Shadow finally was able to kick Shade in the arm, roll into a ball and blast Shade at full-speed. Shade quickly regained his feet, and the two glared at each other.

"Why do you strive for destruction, Shade?" Shadow asked. "You and I were created to protect humanity, not to dominate and destroy it!"

Shade shook his head. "No. I was created for that purpose, perhaps, but Mephiles enlisted me for the my true purpose in the galaxy; to cleanse life of those who would stand in his way! I am honor-bound to serve and protect him. And now that you've killed him, I must avenge him!"

Shadow gritted his teeth. "Mephiles never wanted to 'cleanse' life" he said. "Mephiles only wanted to cause more and more havoc with Iblis as an ultimate, super-dimensional being. His only goal is to destroy all of time and life, and then rule that Chaos at his own will. Once he had been reunited with Iblis, he would've disposed of you and all the others who served him! Trust me, Mephiles was only trying to manipulate you into thinking you were fighting alongside him for a noble cause. He almost did the same with me, and his words sound right, I know, but you have to know that he's not!"

Shade just scoffed. "This coming from the one who has fought him at every turn, and destroyed any that served under or alongside Mephiles!" he growled.

Shadow's glare became darker. "If you won't listen to reason, then I must destroy you before you cause more havoc!" he said, and removed one bracelet, then the other.

Shade chuckled, and slid the steel off of his spikes to reveal copper-colored, glowing spikes underneath that raised a small fog of warm (yet tainted) energy around each hand.

The energy surged around both of them, and they clashed so hard it send vibrations of a level 5 earthquake around the room.

All other combatants fell on their back sides and the walls crumbled, the weaker ones that were already damaged, collapsed.

Shadow and Shade's attacks and defensive endurance were each multiplied by about ten, and they collided with Homing Attacks, charges, anything they could to try and overwhelm the other. The battle tore holes through the structure, collapsing some more walls. One wall almost fell on Sonic and Amy, but Kaynyx hurried forward, and held it up long enough for Amy and Sonic to get out. Then Kaynyx slowly eased himself out.

Then they returned to fighting the gangsters.

Finally, Shade smashed Shadow down onto the floor, and pinned him.

Shade put his steel covers back on, and chuckled.

"This is for Mephiles" Shade said, and readied to finish Shadow...

The hedgehog chuckled.

"This one's for Maria!" he shouted, and punched Shade in the face so hard the echidna went flying, smashed into a weakened wall, and it collapsed on him.

Shadow breathed heavily, and managed to put his ring-bracelets back on before his power completely drained.

Rouge roundhouse kicked a circle of gangsters down, and went over to help Shadow up.

"You okay?" she asked.

"Yeah... yeah, I'm fine" Shadow insisted, his energy slowly rebuilding.

Then, Shadow breathed deeply, and smirked at her. "Let's finish this" he told her.

Rouge nodded, and they re-entered the fray.

The gangsters were numerous beyond belief, and hundreds more poured in for reinforcements, some even mounting large laser-turrets with the firepower of a G.U.N. tank. Then thousands more arrived, and started to wear them down.

But then, G.U.N. arrived.

They surrounded the building, and dropped hundreds of troops and several vehicles inside to assist Shadow and the others. Then G.U.N. agents armed with close-range weapons arrived, and their skills helped greatly as they covered the Mobians and allowed them all breathers.

Soon, the gangsters were either destroyed, had somehow escaped, or were apprehended.

About Ten minutes Later

While G.U.N. was readying an escort for their departure, Shadow, Rouge and a few other G.U.N. agents were still in the main chamber, searching for enemy survivors.

Shadow and Rouge were in a far corner of the room, and no one paid them much heed.

"Awesome fighting, Shad" Rouge complimented, giving a Black Arm Great soldier's corpse a kick to make sure it was dead.

"Not bad yourself, Rouge" Shadow admitted, checking the pulse of a gangster.

"No, I mean when you took down Shade" Rouge told him. "You really proved that YOU'RE the Ultimate Life Form, didn't you?"

Shadow's face got a little hot. "Well... er, yeah, I guess..." he replied.

Rouge approached him with a devious smirk. "Of course, you've already proved that to me... in more than one way..." she whispered seductively.

"Rouge!!" Shadow hissed, turning bright red, but still smiling.

Rouge giggled a little. "Alright, I'll save it" she said.

Knuckles suddenly went past them, grinning widely as he hoisted the Master Emerald out of there.

Rouge snickered. "Find your long-lost love, Knucky?" she laughed.

Knuckles glared at them, but walked right on past.

Shadow shook his head, and went over to where Rouge had beaten Mauve; the bat still lay there, motionless.

Shadow checked his pulse...

Before being punched right in the face.

Mauve snickered, and leapt back up, trying to make a break for the exit.

Rouge managed to tackle him down though, and smash Mauve next to a pile of rubble.

...Which shifted slightly.

Then, the rubble was thrown aside to reveal a bruised and battered Shade.

"We'll meet again, Shadow!!" he snarled. "This isn't over yet!!" The echidna raised a purple Chaos Emerald in his hand. "CHAOS CONTROL!!"

"Stop him!!" Shadow shouted, but they were too late.

Shade and Mauve vanished in a flash of light.

Shadow growled, and slammed his fist on the wall.

"Ah, don't worry, Shad!" Rouge said. "We've defeated their army, haven't we?"

"Yeah... but for all we know, Shade is gathering more forces to do his bidding!" Shadow pointed out.

Rouge sighed and put a hand on his shoulder. "Shadow, we've won, whether you know it or not" she said. "C'mon... let's enjoy this. You need to loosen up a bit..."

Shadow smiled at her. "Yeah... I guess you're right" he said.

Rouge smiled back, and nodded.

Then, they left the building, mounted a helicopter, and left their troubles behind.

For now.

Four Days Later

Today, as it happened, was Rouge's 22**nd** birthday.

And Shadow had luckily remembered, and he had a very special plan for it.

That night, Rouge was just arriving back at her place, a little depressed about nothing happening for her birthday. She'd gotten a few well-wishes from everyone, but no party, gifts or anything...

She tried not to let it bother her, Rouge tried to tell herself it wasn't important, but still felt disappointed that her big day... wasn't her big day.

Rouge opened the door, and flipped on the light.

Suddenly, about fifty people appeared out of seemingly nowhere and yelled "SURPRISE!!"

And Rouge WAS surprised. So surprised, in fact, she fell back and Shadow had to catch her.

Rouge giggled a little. "Thanks, everyone!"

And everyone WAS there; Sonic, Amy, Tails, Knuckles, Silver, Blaze, Kaynyx, the Chaotix Agency, Rouge's agent-friends from G.U.N., and even the G.U.N. commander himself.

Shadow smiled at her. "You didn't think I'd forget, did you?" he asked.

Rouge smirked at him. "Well, you DID forget your whole freakin' past at one point, remember?"

Shadow just chuckled, and they started the party.

It was very enjoyable. Everyone was talking, telling jokes and whatnot, and Sonic talked Silver and Blaze into playing "Truth or Dare" with him and Amy.

Rouge used to play this when she was in her teens, but now just watched it.

It was quite amusing...

Sonic dared Silver to pants a G.U.N. soldier, Blaze had to tell them she didn't wear frilly underclothing (and she blushed furiously and glared at them. During that game, Amy dared Sonic to mack with her in front of everyone...

And Sonic complied without hesitation, getting a bunch of "Ooooohs!!" all around.

Rouge chuckled, and joined Shadow.

For the rest of the night, everyone just talked, drank (Knuckles got the most heavily drunk), and had a good time overall.

Sonic and Amy were the first to leave, their arms entwined.

Shortly after, the G.U.N. commander left with his escort, and bid Rouge a happy birthday.

Then Knuckles stumbled out, having Silver and Blaze support him, and they said goodbye as well.

Kaynyx then left (he still seemed really un-intoxicated for someone who'd had a whole bottle of scotch), bidding Rouge a healthy life with a gentle smile and bow.

Then, Rouge's friends left (at about 2:00 in the morning), and she was left alone with Shadow.

"Have a good birthday?" Shadow asked her, wrapping an arm around Rouge's stomach.

Rouge smiled at him and kissed Shadow on the cheek. "Yeah, real nice" she said sweetly. "Thanks."

Shadow smiled back and nodded. "Anything for you..." he said, and nuzzled Rouge's neck.

Rouge smiled, and she looked at the presents she'd received; two whole new, very exquisite outfits from her friends, a bonus of 700 from G.U.N., some diamond earrings from Silver and Blaze, and a pair of new, sturdy boots from Sonic (looked exactly like the ones she had now, only the new ones would last longer and had a hidden 50 in there from Amy).

Rouge looked at Shadow. "Where's your present?" she asked.

Shadow smirked at her, and put his arms around Rouge's waist.

"I haven't given it to you yet..." he whispered into her ear, and slowly licked her cheek.

Rouge giggled. "Shadow!" she said, putting her hands on his shoulders. She kissed him on the lips, and Shadow returned it passionately.

Rouge closed her eyes, enjoying the sensation, and the taste.

As they kissed, Shadow slowly led them to their bedroom.

Rouge (while still locked in the kiss) reached over and slammed the door shut, and fumbled to lock it (even though they're alone).

The kiss intensified, and they removed each other's gloves.

Rouge moaned slightly, and licked Shadow's nose before putting it back in his mouth.

Shadow gently lowered him and Rouge onto the bed, still in the kiss.

Shadow came up for breath, breathing heavily in passion on Rouge's neck.

"I love you, so much..." Shadow whispered, and kissed Rouge's neck, making her moan a little more.

Rouge replied by going on top of Shadow, squeezed his arm muscles, and played with his tongue.

Shadow chuckled, and went back on top. "Nah, you just enjoy this..." he whispered deviously. "It's YOUR birthday..."

Rouge giggled, and closed her eyes.

"Too bad it's only once a year" she teased.

Shadow removed Rouge's boots, and massaged her feet.

"Mmm..." Rouge said, smiling in a kinda goofy way as she relaxed even further.

Shadow continued it awhile, then crawled back on top of Rouge and kissed her again.

Rouge giggled as Shadow's tongue danced in her mouth, exciting her and pleasuring her...

Shadow broke the kiss after awhile, kissed Rouge's neck, and then licked her cleavage, making Rouge tremble a little and giggle.

Shadow smirked, and then lowered Rouge's top.

Rouge moaned softly, and Shadow adorned her large, firm breasts with gentle kisses and slow licks. Rouge moaned a little louder at this.

Shadow slowly ran his tongue over Rouge's erect nipple, and then he began to suckle on it.

Rouge moaned louder, and started stroking Shadow's head. "Oh Shadow..." she gasped.

Shadow snickered. "You enjoying this, birthday girl?" he whispered seductively.

Rouge smiled slightly and nodded.

Shadow massaged her breasts, and kissed them, and continued pleasuring Rouge.

Two Hours Later

The two were now exhausted from love-making, and all clothes lay on the floor next to the bed.

Shadow embraced Rouge, and hugged her tight.

"I love you, Shadow..." Rouge whispered dreamily.

Shadow smiled. "I love you too, Rouge" he replied. "But I haven't given you your whole birthday present yet..."

"Hmm?" Rouge asked. "Shadow, I'm too tired for more of that..."

But Shadow just chuckled, reached over the bed, and showed Rouge a small, velvet-covered box.

"I wanted to ask you this sooner, but now is good too" Shadow told her, and opened it.

Rouge's eyes widened, and she put a hand to her mouth when she saw the ring with a pure diamond band with beautiful jewels glittering.

"Rouge... will you marry me?" Shadow asked sincerely.

Rouge was speechless. She looked at the ring, then at Shadow, then back at the ring...

A tear ran down her eye and she smiled.

"Yes... oh yes, of course I will, Shadow!" Rouge answered, and tightly embraced Shadow, tears of happiness flowing onto his chest fur.

Shadow smiled, and tightly embraced Rouge in turn, and kissed her forehead.

Rouge put the ring on, and admired it.

"Thank you..." she whispered.

Shadow kissed her once more, and they fell asleep.

Finally, they were ultimately committed to each other.

Meanwhile...

At the flying air-fortress Shade had designed, over 3,600 Black Arm soldiers and 4,800 Metarex guarded it, and operated the dozens of powerful turrets onboard.

Shade had a small, simple throne, but planned to make it more elegant.

Shade sat there, and Dr. Ovator entered (if you recall, he spoke to Shade earlier of his weapon developments). Ovator had proved to be just as good as his relative – Eggman – by being the one who helped the most in building this flying fortress.

"How are the weapons coming along?" Shade asked.

"My calculations are proving correct so far, sir" Ovator said, adjusting his glasses. "We're making good progress. One of the machines is done now."

"Very good" Shade said with a smile. "And Mauve?"

"Recovering quickly" Ovator answered. "He'll be up and about by tomorrow."

"Excellent" Shade said, and nodded. "You may leave now."

Ovator bowed, and left the room.

When he was out of sight, and the door locked behind the scientist, Shade snickered and hit a hidden button on his arm-rest.

A secret, small room revealed itself behind him after opening two, complicated horizontal doors and three armored vertical ones.

Shade entered the dark room, lit only by one good light, glowing red energy from the tube inside, and the glowing buttons on the controls.

A being stirred inside the tube in a dark, ooze form.

Shade bowed before it. "All is proceeding well..." he told it.

"Master."

The dark ooze opened two, bright-green eyes full of havoc. "Ahh... good" it spoke.

The eyes glanced over at a captured image of a dark, deformed hedgehog's shadow on a 3-D image from a nearby console, from which the ooze would use to take it's previous form.

"My body is prepared..." the dark being said. "And this Black Arms substance has almost finished healing me... soon, I, Mephiles the Dark, shall be myself again!" the ooze spoke. "Soon, we shall destroy Shadow the Hedgehog, and soon, all those who oppose me shall perish!!" it finished while narrowing it's green eyes.

Then, Mephiles laughed dramatically.

8


End file.
